The Pirate King's Journey
by VirajPatel
Summary: What if, instead of eating the Gomu Gomu no Mi, Luffy ate the Mizu Mizu no Mi, allowing him to transform into water and control water, learned how to control Haki at a young age, and knows fine swordsmanship. Join a stronger, faster, smarter and more... charming Monkey D. Luffy in his journey to becoming the King of the Pirates. *Inspired by the Animianiac Dude's The Will of D.*
1. Prologue

The Pirate King's Journey

**AUTHORS NOTES: So this is going to be an ongoing fic, it's my first ever one-piece fanfic that I've ever written. It was inspired the Animaniac Dude's The Will of D which hasn't been updated for months now, so I decided that I wanted to make my own story involving an alternate story line. I will try my best to update this fic regularly (weekly or bi-weekly, if not then definitely monthly) and hope you all enjoy this fic. **

Summary: What if instead of the Gomu Gomu no Mi, Luffy at the Mizu Mizu no Mi, (which allows him to turn his body into and control water) learned to control Haki at a young age, and knows fine swordsmanship. Join Monkey D. Luffy on his journey to becoming the King of the Pirates.

**DISCLAIMER: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece and not me, I am simply writing a fan fiction of my own version of One Piece, all rights go to him. **

Prologue

"Wow what a great story Shanks! Take me on your next adventure I want to be a pirate too!" exclaimed the little raven-haired boy.

"Hahaha, you're still a kid Luffy besides you're probably not strong enough."

"I am strong, my punches are like pistols!" yelled the little Luffy while punching the air.

"Then, put your money where your mouth is Luffy, punch me as hard as you can in my face, if you manage to move me from my spot I will think about bringing you on my next adventure." said Shanks while showing Luffy his cheek.

"Alright here goes" Luffy wound up his fist and concentrated all his energy into his fist subconsciously and hit Shanks with all he got, resulting in Shanks flying through the wall and onto the street. Shanks' crew jaw-dropped and stared at Luffy awe struck.

Shanks and his crew realised what Luffy had done, Luffy managed to use haki, this left the red-haired-pirates speechless. The best reaction of all was Luffy's face. He was horror struck and kept switching glances between his fist and the hole in the wall which was caused by him. The only words he could muster out were

"Whoa." Shanks got up after recovering from the surprise attack and walked to Luffy. Shanks walked up to Luffy and just casually sat down beside him. Before he got back to eating he just casually asked this,

"Nice punch, where'd you learn to do that?" Still shocked, Luffy finally gained his composure and answered Shanks with a rather surprising answer.

"I d-don't know, I-I think I just focused my e-energy and emotions into my fist and just p-punched you." said Luffy with a stuttering voice. Shanks immediately realised that what Luffy had used was the Busoshoku Haki.

Shanks was about to say something but was cut-off by the bar doors slamming open, revealing a group of men in rags.

"So these are the group of pirates I've been hearing about in town, they look like nothing but a bunch of pansies." said the apparent leader of the group of men.

"What can I get for you today?" Makino asked not seeming to be intimidated by the men.

"We are bandits, we didn't come here to trash your bar all we want are about 10 barrels of sake… please."

"Well, I'm sorry but it looks like me and my crew have drunk this bar dry, I still have this bottle of rum that hasn't been opened if you would like it." said Shanks while offering the bottle to the bandit.

The bandit looked at Shanks with a dirty look. He was not very pleased to hear that this group of 'low-life' pirates had taken the sake that they wanted. The bandit reached for the bottle that Shanks offered him, and instead of taking it he smashed it which spilled all over Shanks and the floor.

"I am a wanted man worth 8-million Beli don't take me lightly."

Shanks' emotion was covered by his eyes. A few seconds had gone by and by this time everyone was waiting for his reaction. After a few seconds _which felt like hours_, Shanks replied, "Well look what you've done… now the floor is wet. Sorry about that Makino."

Luffy was clearly upset and was shaking angrily at his friend being mistreated. Trying not to blurt anything out he was clenching his teeth and just giving the meanest stare he could to the bandit, which was oddly cute coming from the little boy.

The bandit drew his sword and slashed at the counter, shattering plates and sending Shanks to the floor. At this point Luffy was about to snap and attack the bandit with every fibre of his being but was unable to as the bandit already left. Luffy was now focused on the red-haired captain lying on the ground with his straw hat covering his eyes. Just when Luffy was about to say something Shanks snickered and then the whole bar burst into a laughing fit.

Luffy's mind just snapped and yelled at the crew. Luffy was unaware of the power he had just released and looked up to the crew, some were on the ground unconscious and the others were sweating violently. However, most of the crew seemed unfazed. The mood became all tense, however completely oblivious to what he did, Luffy continued yelling at the crew.

"That is so uncool! No matter how many there are you shouldn't be afraid of them and fight back! Otherwise you can't call yourselves pirates!"

"Luffy… he just spilt some booze on me, it's nothing to get worked up over"

"But more importantly, do you realise what you just did?"

Luffy looked around the room and noticed the unconscious and sweaty bodies around the bar. He was in complete shock after hearing that he had done that.

"Luffy that was the Haoshoku Haki, only one in a million people are said to have that power."

"Woah, Suge!"

"Hahaha, but your still a kid so you won't know how to control that power, and it's not like you could if you were an adult anyways!" said Shanks jokingly to Luffy.

"Shut up!" Luffy punched Shanks again with the same force as the last punch.

While Shanks was still distracted, Luffy eyed a small box with an odd looking fruit in it, being as hungry as he was, he didn't care that it tasted bitter and downed the whole fruit. While Shanks was getting up he caught Luffy swallowing the fruit in the corner of his eye and rushed over there immediately.

"Luffy spit that out right now!" Shanks swung his hand to Luffy's back in order to force it out of him but it hit water instead. After he gained his composure, Shanks quickly realised what power that fruit had. Luffy was as confused as Shanks and was equally scared.

"Luffy, you just ate the Mizu Mizu no Mi! It's also known as one of the Devil Fruits. You can now control water and your body can turn into water at will! However, I am not sure if you have lost your ability to swim, since your body is made of water to begin with."

"Suge, this just means I became stronger, shihihihi"

"Baka, you still haven't learned to control your power yet, for all you know you could be weaker now!"

"What! SHIT!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Makino is running around town trying to find the mayor. Luffy had gotten into a fight with the bandits from yesterday because he was defending Shanks' honour. The bandits had insulted Shanks when he wasn't even there to defend himself, so Luffy stood up for him and told the bandits to take back what they said.

"Mayor, come quick!"

-With Luffy-

"Bastard, I'll show you not to make fun of Shanks!" Luffy exclaimed while having a foot pressed onto his face.

"Oh, and how are you going do that kid, you can barely defend yourself, let alone kick my ass."

"Shut up, my punches are stronger than a pistol, I can kick your ass any day"

"Oh, really… tell you what kid I'll let you have on free punch" the bandit leader was showing his cheek to Luffy while releasing the weight from his foot to free Luffy.

"Great, your going to regret ever fighting me!"

"Yeah okay like I'd regret fighting y-" but he was cut off by a Haki infused punch from Luffy and was sent flying back a couple dozen feet.

After he recovered from the punch he walked up to Luffy and gave him a death glare. Luffy turned stiff realising the situation he was in, he was thinking the same thing over and over again. _I am going to die. _The bandit got closer and closer and all Luffy could think of was his own weakness. How Luffy could not even defend his friend's honour, how he couldn't even beat one of them, he could only think of how he had failed. But when the bandit was about to strike Luffy with his sword he was blocked by Shanks' sabre and a glare that could stop a weak heart.

"No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!"

The moment Shanks uttered those words, Ben Beckman clobbered all the bandits and left the leader for his captain. However, this was to be a mistake. The moment Ben stopped his assault; the bandit leader grabbed Luffy and threw a smoke bomb down and escaped.

"… Crap! He took Luffy! What are we going to do!" Shanks exclaimed, seeming utterly surprised.

* * *

With Higuma (A/N, that's the leaders name by the way)

"Hehehe stupid kid, lets see how you like becoming a sea king snack. Your pirate friends wont be able to find us so you wont get saved."

"Let me go you stupid smelly bandit"

As Higuma dropped Luffy a sea king the size of a ship appeared. Higuma gave out a terrifying scream before being eaten by the monster. However, the most surprising event was that Luffy was _standing_ on the water. This was the result of his new Devil Fruit power. He had complete control over water which meant he didn't face the handicap of other devil users. On top of that Luffy could control the sea and use all its power if he mastered his abilities to such an extent.

Luffy was zoned out, staring at the water beneath him. He then remembered the huge sea king, it was now staring at him with hungry eyes. Luffy was extremely scared and freaked out. He unconsciously used his devil fruit powers, making the water beneath the sea king to hit it in the face at extreme speed caused the sea king to be knocked back, dazing it for about a minute. This gave Luffy enough time to run back to shore where he last saw Shanks.

* * *

-With Shanks-

"Okay half of you guys go to check the south and east side of town, the other half come with me and we'll check the north, west and the harbour." Shanks was giving orders on Luffy's search and rescue.

"Hey boss what is that thing coming across the water." said Lucky Roo while pointing out to see.

"Huh… that looks like a boy… wait a minute… that's Luffy! He's running on the water!"

Shanks just looked at the boy with wide eyes. He had been surprised so many times the past few days that he would believe if someone told him they built a device that can do math for them (a computer). This boy had amazed him. After staring at Luffy for several seconds he saw a dark shadowy figure right behind Luffy getting bigger and bigger. He then quickly realised it was a sea king trying to make a snack out of his little friend.

Immediately Shanks drew his sword and went to strike down the sea king. In a motion that was unnoticeable by the eye he cut the sea kings mouth. The sea king fainted from shock and the fact that Shanks also realised a wave of Haoshoku haki which made the sea king flee in terror like a crying newborn before being knocked out.

"I almost thought I'd lost you there. You're really something Luffy, doing things most people couldn't even hope of doing."

Luffy was crying hysterically while in Shanks' embrace and was extremely glad to be alive and well.

* * *

-Later that Evening-

Shanks and his crew were getting ready to leave, stocking up on supplies, food and water for their return trip to the grand line. Luffy was saying his last goodbyes to his friends.

"Hey Shanks, I've decided not to ask to come on adventures with you anymore. I'm going to make my own crew and go out to sea myself!" exclaimed the little boy with a happy expression.

Shanks stuck his tongue out and jokingly said, "Like I'd take you anyways, you're still too weak and still a kid."

Luffy was now angry and just yelled, "I'll become stronger than you! I'll find my own crew that's better than yours! And I'll find the greatest treasure in the world and become Pirate King!"

"Oh… Then I guess you'll need this to help you" Shanks said while putting his most treasured straw hat onto Luffy's head.

Luffy was now crying under the shadow of the straw hat. He didn't want Shanks to go, he was one of the only friends he had and there would always be a void in his heart until they reunited.

"Well… I've been thinking about this for quite a while now… If you are going to become the pirate king, I guess you will need special training and who a better guy to train you than your old pal Shanks! Hehehe."

Luffy was speechless. He was so overjoyed with happiness that he jumped up and hugged Shanks without a second thought. He cried tears of joy into his chest and was excited about this special training. He was totally ready for what Shanks had in store for him.

"I'll stay in Fuusha village for 10 years and train you, however, I will only teach you how to control your haki and swordsmanship, after all every king needs to know how to handle a sword. But as for your devil fruit power, you will need to learn to control it yourself since I have no idea how to control devil fruit powers since I have none. Got that Luffy?"

"Uh-huh!" Luffy exclaimed.

Luffy was overjoyed that his friend was staying for another 10 years. But also, he was happy that he was going to get stronger and be one step closer to his ultimate dream, becoming the Pirate King! He knew this was the start of something big.

END OF PROLOGUE

**AUTHORS NOTES: Shanks didn't lose his arm? Madness. I decided to keep his arm in the fic mainly because I didn't like him losing his arm in the first place. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and be sure to read chapter 1 which was released with this. Also, if you the time, please review this because I would like all the feedback I can get so I can improve and make the story more enjoyable for you guys. :) **


	2. Enter! Monkey D Luffy and Roronoa Zoro!

Chapter 1: Enter, Monkey D. Luffy and the Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro!

**AUTHORS NOTES: This chapter took me about half a week-1 week to complete so please be nice :P. Anyways I'm quite happy with the outcome of this chapter, so as always enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: If I had a nickel for every time I owned one piece and Oda didn't, I would have no nickels. **

* * *

-On a ship somewhere in East Blue-

It was a beautiful day on the sea. There were barely any clouds, the sea was calm and the temperature was mild. However, there was an unknown danger lurking around the ship. The ship was a civilian cruise ship. It was about the size of a small marine ship with 3 sails and a large deck. It was a ship that hosted balls and parties for various occasions, the perfect target for looting and plundering.

Just as the passenger ship was at the peak of it's party, a ship with a skull and cross bones with a heart in the middle as its jolly roger was spotted coming closer to the passenger vessel. The ship was going to be under attack by pirates at any second. The captain of the vessel ordered everyone to the lifeboats and to not panic.

A certain woman in the crowd took this as an opportunity to gain some quick money. While all the pirates would be busy raiding the ship, she would go over to the pirate ship and steal all their treasure. She gave a devious little smile at the thought of all that treasure just waiting for her to come and take it. She quickly changed into something to fit her persona, a thief.

She zip-lined down the passenger ship onto the smaller (in comparison) pirate ship. After sneaking around and making sure no one was on board she was at the door that leads to the storage room where all the treasure was probably kept. Just as she was about to open the door a pirate came out and she gave a cute little yelp and stepped back in surprise.

The pirate looked surprised as she did. He began looking up and down the girl trying to recall if he had seen her before.

"I don't remember seeing you here before" said the pirate as he was inspecting the orange-haired woman.

Taking advantage of his distracted state she quickly kicked him in the_ you know whats _and the pirate was down for the count. She quickly ran past the unconscious body down to the storage room. What she saw gave her an expression of disappointment and excitement. She saw a pile of treasure of decent size, but much to her disappointment it was not the best quality of treasure. However, not denying the free money she was beaming with joy as she quickly ran to grab a bag and stuff the treasure inside.

-Meanwhile on the Passenger Ship-

A boy about the age of 13 walked into a room and said, "H-hello, is anyone here? … phew, thank god I don't have to fight anyone."

The boy was short and scrawny. He had large glasses that covered his eyes and pink hair. He was wearing a white shirt with blue pants similar to that of a marine uniform.

The boy looked around and searched for some supplies he could take. That boy, surprisingly enough, was part of Alvida's crew, the crew that is raiding the passenger vessel. Although if he wanted to be on the crew or not was yet to be decided. He continued looking around and then he eyed a barrel and tried lifting it up with no success. So being intelligent enough he tipped it over and started rolling it away out the door and down the corridor. As he was about to exit onto the deck, he was stopped by a group of pirates.

"Hey Coby what are you doing here. Don't tell me you were hiding from the fight?" the big pirate said while freaking out the teenager.

"N-No it's not what you think; I was just getting this wine barrel because I thought we could use it since we are low on alcohol. Hehehe…" The little boy was as pale as milk and was about to piss himself from nervousness.

"Hmm… good idea, lets have some, I'm thirsty anyways."

"N-No way, if Alvida-sama finds out she would kill all of us."

"Well, she isn't going to find out if you don't tell her right Coby?..." The pirate was holding a sword close to Coby's neck threatening him.

"Y-Your right, okay you guys open it up."

"Hehe, I'm gonna smash open this barrel! Ready…" The pirate raised his fist into the air and then smashed the barrel revealing nothing but a puddle of water.

"This isn't wine Coby! This is just a stupid puddle of water!"

The pirate was about to hit Coby in the face for his mistake. But was interrupted when someone said, "I wouldn't call myself stupid."

The pirate forgot about Coby momentarily and looked around to find who had spoken those words. He was confused for several moments then decided to look down at the puddle because that was the only place he hadn't looked. His expression was priceless. He looked at the puddle wide-eyed with his jaw dropped to the floor. What he saw was a face in the puddle smiling at him with a wide grin.

"What the fuck is that!" exclaimed the group of pirates all looking wide-eyed at the puddle.

There was a smiling face with a grin that showed a big set of white teeth. Black eyes looked at them with their care free expression.

The puddle suddenly started churning and it turned into a boy around the age of 17. He looked scrawny for his age. He wore a tattered old straw hat, a red cardigan that showed off his toned chest and abs, blue shorts that went down to his knees with a yellow sash tied around his waist, all while rocking sandals. His most noticeable feature was a small scar under his left eye and the long katana tied to his left hip. But what really gave him the intimidating look was the long cloak on his back going down from his neck to his ankles. It was a white cloak with a hood which was probably meant for hiding purposes. There were brown spots covering the body of the cloak with a fuzzy lining on the bottom. This gave the young boy an intimidating look that could even frighten a sea king.

The men just stared at the boy with unblinking wide eyes. They looked like they were about to piss themselves from the fact that they had just seen a boy appear out of a small puddle and the fact that, that boy looked extremely intimidating and gave off an aura that could knock a weak minded person into a coma and turn them into a vegetable.

"Ahhh… that was a nice nap. Mmmm… I'm hungry, I wonder where I can get some food." The 17 year old was looking around for some food before he was interrupted by the pirates.

"Hey! Don't just ignore us who are you?" The pirates exclaimed while holding out their swords.

"Me? I'm Luffy."

"Okay prepare to- _Hey I'm hungry, do you have any food? _Don't Just ignore us! The pirates yelled at the boy who was asking Coby for food.

"Okay kid that's the last straw your going to die!"

The two pirates attacked Luffy while his back was turned. As they were about to stab him, Luffy just grinned and dodged both of the attacks effortlessly. As the pirates stumbled after losing their balance from the disappearing boy (who just stepped to the side), Luffy reach for his katana and with a movement that couldn't be seen by a normal person he cut the pirates' swords in half, leaving them defenceless.

After seeing his small display of skill the pirates began freaking out and stumbled across the corridor stepping on each other before running away as fast as they could away from the intimidating boy.

"Man, what's their problem, attacking someone right after they're nap."

Coby was the only one didn't run away and just stared at the 17 year old with a look of admiration. Coby was both amazed and terrified of the older boy. Coby was trying to gain his composure and managed to muster out a question.

"Who are you?" asked the little pink-haired boy.

"Hmmm? Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy, pleased to meet you." He said while holding his hand out for a handshake.

"N-Nice to meet you Luffy I'm Coby." Said the little boy nervously trying to make his words audible.

"Hey Coby, say… you wouldn't know where I could get something to eat would you?" Luffy asked while holding his hand to his stomach making the point that he is hungry.

"Umm… I guess there could be some food in the storage, follow me."

"Cool! Thanks Coby!" said the happy Luffy.

They walked for about a minute until they reached a dark room with an opening in the middle. Luffy walked over and peeked over the edge. His mouth then started pouring with drool once he saw all the food that was just sitting there, waiting to be eaten.

He then jumped down and opened a barrel revealing some fruit and began happily one biting the fruit. He looked over to see a nervous Coby and remembered that he was with those pirates and that they were about to hit him.

He then began asking, "Hey Coby, why were you with those pirates?"

Coby's head was flushed red from embarrassment. Coby was recalling how he ended up on the pirate ship to begin with. Guessing that Luffy was a trustworthy guy, seeming as how he had that much power but didn't attack Coby, he decided that he could tell him.

"Well, I was out fishing then I fell asleep. When I woke up I didn't know where I was but I saw a boat nearby. So I rowed over to it and I didn't realise it was a pirate ship. They captured me and forced me to be their nakama and I've been stuck here for 3 years ever since." Coby finished with a sigh of angst.

Luffy just stared at Coby with unblinking eyes. It was awkwardly silent for a couple seconds before Luffy burst into a hysterical laughter. He was laughing so hard that tears were falling from his eyes. Coby didn't take it too lightly and began blushing furiously from embarrassment. While laughing, Luffy managed to say a couple words which only made Coby blush even more.

"You're an idiot" he said jokingly and his laughter started to die down.

"Haven't you ever thought of trying to escape?"

"I have but the thought of being caught trying to escape from Alvida-sama stops me from trying every time."

There was another long awkward moment of silence between the two. After a few seconds Luffy burst into laughter again because of how cowardly Coby is.

The thing Luffy said next shocked Coby and if one could die from embarrassment then Coby would surely be dead.

"You're a coward, I don't like you" Luffy said with a giant grin while laughing his ass off.

Coby didn't say anything for a few moments and then asked a question which turned the atmosphere into a serious one.

"Well, when you were fighting those pirates I bet you were scared too." Coby exclaimed at Luffy

"There is no way I'd be scared by a couple of weaklings like those and besides, if they were strong than I would not be scared of dying anyways. As long as I'm fighting for my dream I don't mind dying." Luffy looked at Coby with a serious look that told Coby that Luffy was not bullshitting him.

Coby was wondering what his dream was so he asked him, "So what's your dream Luffy?"

Luffy took off his hat and looked at the hat with a proud expression and simply answered, "I promised the person who gave me this hat that I will become a great pirate king."

After hearing those words Coby looked at Luffy with an angry expression. He couldn't understand why a person such as him would want to become a pirate. Sure he was nice an all but a pirate is still a pirate… right?

"How could you want to be a pirate! They are all evil and hurt innocent people wherever they go!"

"That is ignorance kid. The world is a lot larger than you know, just like there are bad pirates there can also be bad marines and vice versa. Just because someone says they are a pirate doesn't automatically make them a bad person. Think before you speak next time."

Coby was speechless. He didn't think that Luffy could be this wise. For the 30 minutes he had known Luffy he thought that he was on of those people who act and speak on instincts alone and nothing else. However, Luffy had just proven him wrong and gave him a whole new perspective on how he should approach things. He was even gaining hope for his own dream. Without thinking Coby began asking Luffy if he could accomplish his dream as well.

"Hey Luffy, you think I could accomplish my dream if I try and am prepared to risk my life?" Coby asked with a quiet voice.

"I know you can do it Coby, shihihihihi. Anyways, what's your dream?" Luffy asked casually.

"I want to become a marine!" Coby said with words full of pride.

"A marine?" Luffy asked to confirm what he had heard.

"Yeah it's always been my dream to catch bad people and protect society."

"That's cool! If you want I could help you accomplish your dream of becoming a marine!"

"Really Luffy! That would be great… but first we would have to get away from Alvida."

Just as he uttered those words he remembered that oversized woman. She was ruthless and unforgiving. She would kill anyone who said she wasn't beautiful, _talk about self centred. _But Coby had finally gained this massive hope of escaping from Alvida thanks to his new friend, Luffy. Just as he remembered his strength he recalled him transforming from a puddle of water to a 17 year old boy! He forgot about that whole incident with the pirates.

"Hey Luffy how'd you do that trick with the water back with those pirates?" Coby asked curiously wanting to know his secret.

"You mean this?" Luffy turned his arm into water and freaked Coby out.

"I ate the Mizu Mizu no Mi. It's one of the Devil Fruits. I can control water and turn my body into water at my command." Said Luffy not thinking the power was a big deal.

"W-what, you ate one of the legendary Devil Fruits! Aren't worried about not being able to swim?" Coby asked completely shocked that his new friend had such a terrifying power.

"Oh well, my teacher told me when I was training, that normal devil fruit users would fall like a hammer in water. But he stated that since I have complete control over water, I can swim faster than anything in the ocean, even fishmen! I can also breathe underwater too. He told me that this Devil Fruit could possibly be the most powerful one in the world, how lucky am I eh?"

Coby just nodded at this statement. It seemed quite possible that having a devil fruit that can turn your body into water can nullify the handicaps the other devil fruit users' face, which could mean that the devil fruit he ate was probably the strongest.

After stuffing his face for about 40 minutes Luffy finally decided that he should get going. Coby directed him to the deck where he saw it was empty. But then all the pirates came storming out of their ship with what looked to be a woman the size of an elephant. Luffy immediately thought that this was the woman that enslaved Coby to the crew for 3 years.

"Coby, who is the prettiest lady of them all!" Alvida asked while looking angrily at Coby for abandoning his post.

Luffy was suspecting that Coby would answer the way Alvida wanted to answer, _Oh but of course, it's you Miss Alvida-sama you are the most beautiful person on the planet_ or something like that Luffy thought. What Coby said next surprised Luffy almost as much as it made him laugh his ass off at what Coby said.

"Not you! You are the sperm your mother should have swallowed! You fat crazy bitch!"

What Coby said was so unlike him, but he probably had that built up inside of him for these past 3 years. Luffy couldn't take it anymore and was crying from all the laughing he had done.

Alvida was boiling with rage and several veins had popped up on her head from stress. She ordered her men to begin her assault on Coby and Luffy. Coby was completely terrified but he Luffy just looked at them looking completely unfazed by the large group of men coming at him. He decided he might as well milk all the fun out of this battle so he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his back.

Coby just looked at Luffy with puzzled eyes and was about to ask Luffy what he was doing before being interrupted by him.

"Coby, just hind behind a barrel or something, I got this." Luffy said while grinning at the frightened pink-haired boy.

Coby nodded and ran for the nearest barrel to hide behind while poking his head out to watch the fight. Luffy was just standing there with his eyes closed and smiling a large carefree grin. As the pirates got to him they started swinging their swords around but only to be hitting air. Luffy was dodging all the attacks with no effort at all; this was all thanks to his Kenbunshoku Haki which allowed him to predict the movements and emotions of everything around him. After Luffy was done toying around with the pirates they were all exhausted from their relentless assault while Luffy just stared at them with a bored expression.

"Oh come on you little pansies, are you tired from just swinging your swords around for 5 minutes, I thought you were supposed to be killing me." Luffy said while his eyes were still closed, because having them open would be too boring.

The pirates got madder at him and began their assault again but this time with more fury. Luffy took out his katana and just waited with this katana out. The pirates started attacking Luffy, this time the pirates were attacking with about 3 times as much precision and speed as before. Even still, Luffy was standing there blocking all their attacks with his eyes closed and a blank expression. People watching the fight would could only see Luffy's sword moving around at extreme speeds and in perfect grace knocking away the attacks coming to him.

Luffy was now bored of playing around with them so he decided to finish them off (but not cut them, because they didn't really deserve it). So when he found openings he just smacked each of them with the back of his katana, knocking them out. He did this in one swift motion and all of them were knocked out on the ground crying uncle. Luffy just gave a sigh that his fun just ended and sheathed his katana.

Alvida was shocked to see her crew defeated so easily, by a kid no less! At this point she was fuming with rage and ready to beat the daylights out of the boy. Alvida jumped over to Luffy with a demonic aura that Luffy was unfazed by. Without a second thought Alvida took a swing at Luffy's head only to look wide-eyed as it went through him as he turned to water.

"What are you?" Alvida asked completely spooked by what had just happened.

"I'm a water man. I ate the Mizu Mizu no Mi." Luffy demonstrated by turning his arm into water.

"So the Devil Fruits are not just a legend, they do exist." Alvida boldly stated after she regained her composure.

"Nonetheless I will still beat you senseless boy."

"Considering you couldn't hit me and that your nakama all got their asses handed to them while I was fighting with my eyes closed I'd say you're wrong." Luffy said while chuckling.

"Stupid Brat!" Alvida took another swing at Luffy, only for it to be stopped by his hand. Luffy wound up for a punch and hit Alvida straight in the stomach with a haki infused punch and sent her flying for a mile into the ocean. Luffy just casually put his hat back on his head before grinning and heading over to Coby.

Coby just looked at Luffy with wide eyes and a jaw that hit the floor. He didn't know that his new found friend was this strong.

"So Coby I think we should get out of here, there are some marine ships over there and I don't think they feel like talking." Luffy was pointed with this thumb behind over his shoulder to 3 marine ships aiming at the pirate ship and the passenger vessel.

"So lets go." With that being said, Luffy ran over to the nearest lifeboat and motioned Coby to him.

"O-Okay Luffy-san, since it's with you I'll know I'll be safe."

"That's the spirit Coby now jump on board."

Coby jumped on and they released the ropes suspending it into the air as the boat dropped 40 feet, crashing into the water. As the boat crashed into the water it surprised a certain orange-haired girl that was securing the gold to her little boat. She let out a small yelp as she looked at the person who caused it. They're eyes met and time seemed to have stop for a couple seconds before everything went back to normal. However, the girl didn't notice a cannonball coming towards her, when she did notice however; it was about 30 feet from hitting her directly.

Luffy noticed this moments before the cannon was even fired thanks to his haki and was waiting for the cannonball to come closer so he could cut it. As the cannonball was closing in on the girl he jumped onto her boat with his back facing her. Luffy effortlessly cut the cannonball in two and sent the pieces back flying at the ships, one piece smashing through 2 ships and causing them to sink and the other completely obliterated the remaining ship.

"Marines firing at a defenceless girl, I hardly call that fair." Luffy said with his back still facing the girl.

The orange-haired girl just looked at the person standing in front of her and then the wreckage of the 3 massive marine ships. _Did he just destroy 3 marine ships without even trying?_ she thought. She just looked at the back of the boy standing in front of her, his cloak moving with the wind, his broad shoulders making him look more intimidating, his raven hair all messy, the straw hat dangling from his neck with his massive 5 foot katana in his hand. She kept staring at him admiringly until she remembered the situation she was just in.

"Th-thanks for saving me just then." She managed to muster out.

Luffy slowly turned around and gave a heart warming smile to the girl. He looked at her and stared right into her eyes. He was just staring at them, lost in their gaze. He managed to gain back his senses and replied,

"Oh no problem, you should be more careful next time." He said while smiling at her again.

This caused the orange-haired girl to blush from both embarrassment and thinking that the boy who had just saved her was cute. She simply nodded and he smiled yet again which made her heart flutter. He walked to his boat which was right beside hers and jumped on board.

"Well I'll see you later, bye." He said while walking to sit down in his boat and lowered the sail.

She managed to wave at the boy as she was still staring at him still amazed at his strength. _Get your self together! You have to stay focused on your goal remember__! _She mentally slapped herself as she finished securing her treasure and began sailing off. After a few minutes she was prepared and lowered her sail and began sailing off.

* * *

-Back with Luffy-

"Man that was fun." said Luffy as he was lying down on the boat with Coby opposite to him.

He was thinking about his crew. He really wanted strong people that were also cool. Just as he was thinking about that he remembered something Alvida mentioned during his fight. _Wait a minute, your not Bounty Hunter Zoro _is what Alvida had said. Luffy was thinking, if he was this well known and was a pirate hunter he must be really strong. Luffy grinned at this and decided he wanted him as a crew mate.

"Hey Coby, what do you know about this Bounty Hunter, Zoro." Luffy asked hoping to get more information.

"He's a beast that can take down any pirates in his path! He is the most feared bounty hunter in the East Blue!" exclaimed Coby surprised at Luffy's question.

"Yosh, he sounds pretty strong, I decided that he's gonna be my first crew mate! Shihihi." exclaimed Luffy with a wide grin, happy that he's found his first crew mate.

"What, you can't be serious! He's a monster, he's not going to work under anybody!" exclaimed Coby completely shocked with Luffy's statement.

"Don't worry Coby, Zoro is probably a nice guy, he probably just acts like a monster to gain a reputation." said Luffy utterly confident that Zoro is going to be like how he expects him to be.

Coby didn't reply because he knew that Luffy wouldn't change his mind now. He just simply replied with a question. "So how are you going to find him? We're lost."

Luffy just dunked his hand into the water and closed his eyes while concentrating; he then took his hand out and smiled at Coby.

"There is an island about a mile that way from here, we could stock up and ask for directions there. Maybe there is a marine base and you could join them. Shihihi." Luffy said to Coby knowing that that was his dream.

Coby smiled and nodded while adjusting the sail and rudder pointing them to that direction. Luffy did something that surprised Coby. With a quick motion of Luffy's hand he formed a fast current and they were rocketing towards the island at about a hundred miles per hour. Coby was holding onto the boat for dear life while Luffy was just laughing like a maniac.

Soon they reached the island and docked on shore. Luffy and Coby were strolling around town when Luffy asked Coby,

"Hey, do you think these guys have heard of Zoro?" Everyone in the area looked shocked and just gave Luffy and Coby looks of surprise and terror. "I guess that's a yes…" Luffy said while grinning at the towns shenanigans.

"Hmm… I heard this town has a marine base under the command of Captain Morgan." Again, the town had the same reaction as when Luffy mentioned Zoro's name.

"That's odd, I could understand them being scared of Zoro, but why a marine captain?" Coby said looking genuinely confused.

"Remember Coby, like I said before, just like there are bad pirates, there are bad marine, there is a possibility that Captain Morgan is an evil man but flying under the marine flag." Luffy said wisely.

Coby just nodded and they continued walking until they came up to a huge wall. On the other side of the wall was a giant marine base that took up 2 thirds of the small island. There was a clearing and in the centre was a cross with a man hung to it. The man had a drag black-green bandana, a white t-shirt with a green sash around his waist. From the looks of it, he was tied up for quite some time now, as his clothes were dirty and worn out.

"Th-That's him! The Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro!" said Coby with a fearful voice.

"Ehhh, he's all tied up, I know! I'll just go over there and release him! He'll definitely be my nakama if I do that. Shihihi." Luffy was grinning at the idea of him joining his crew and was excited.

"But if you untie him he'll kill you!" Coby was shocked that his wise friend was this carefree and made such rash decisions.

"Don't worry Coby, I'm strong." Luffy gave him a blank stare; he was dead serious in releasing him.

But just as Luffy was about to go and release Zoro a latter plopped beside them. A little girl climbed up and signalled them to be quiet by putting a finger up to her lips. After looking around to make sure no-one was around she jumped over the wall and ran to Zoro with something in her hand.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here, get lost." Zoro said coldly to the girl.

"I thought you were hungry, so I made some onigiri with all my heart." she said while holding the rice balls out with a warm smile.

"You better get out of here kid, if the marines catch you then they'll kill you." Zoro said with concern in his voice.

Just as he said that a group of marines came walking through the gate with a man in a suit walking in the middle.

"Scaring little girls now are we Zoro?" asked the man in the suit.

He walked over to the little girl and just looked at her.

"That onigiri looks delicious, I'll just take one." said the man in the suit as he grabbed a rice ball from the girl.

After taking a bite and chewing for a few seconds his eyes widened and he spit the rice ball out of his mouth. He looked at the girl mad and said,

"This is full of sugar, onigiri must have salt you idiot! SALT!"

"I'm sorry I thought it would taste sweeter if I put in sugar."

He grabbed the other rice ball out of her hand and started stomping on it crushing it into a pancake. The little girl was filled with sadness as she saw the rice ball she worked so hard on being crushed into the dirt.

"I worked on that with all my heart…" the little girl said, tears building up in her eyes.

"You know what happens to people who help criminals don't you? They are punished by death. But since I'm feeling nice today, I'll just throw you out, literally! Throw her out immediately, or my father will hear about this." said the man in the suit.

A marine walked up to her kneeled down and said, "I'm really sorry about this, tuck up into a ball when I throw you so you absorb the impact." as he finished he grabbed her an threw her over the wall, only to be caught by Luffy and be safely put down while Coby checked her for injuries.

After the marines left, Luffy jumped over to the wall and stood about 10 feet away from Zoro.

"I'll untie you if you become my nakama." said Luffy trying to get Zoro to join his crew.

"No thanks, I want to show them that I can survive." said Zoro grinning.

"You're a pretty stubborn man, just like me shihihi." Luffy was delighted to see that the crewmate he had decided on was determined.

Zoro eyed the flattened rice ball and his stomach growled. He looked up to Luffy and asked, "Hey, you mind getting that rice ball and putting it in my mouth."

"What, this thing? It's more of a dirt ball now."

"Just do it!" as he said that Luffy put it in his mouth and began to chew. When he was done he coughed a little and sighed.

"That was delicious."

Luffy just left him there to meet up with Coby and the girl.

* * *

-Back in Town-

"WHAT? He really ate the whole thing?" asked the little girl delighted to hear that.

"Yup, he ate even though it was covered in dirt and said it was delicious." said Luffy grinning.

"Is Zoro really a bad guy?" Coby asked doubting his thoughts from earlier before.

"No! Zoro-neechan is a good person, he's only in jail because of us." said the girl as she looked saddened.

She then explained to Luffy and Coby how Helmeppo goes around terrorizing the town with using his father, Marine Captain Morgan as a threat. One day he brought a coyote into town and in her moms bar. The coyote began trashing her mom's bar as the little girl tried to stop it. The coyote then became enraged and tried attacking the girl, only being thwarted by Zoro who threw a stool at it. Helmeppo became enraged and tried attacking Zoro, only to be knocked to the ground and have Zoro point his sword to his neck. Helmeppo then threatened to have the little girl and her mom to be executed if he were to continue to attack, unless he is imprisoned for one month. If he were to survive that month he would be set free. Zoro accepted and it had been 3 weeks since then.

Luffy was now eating at the bar when Helmeppo walking and sat at a table. He declared that he was going to eat here for free which pissed Luffy off a little. But what really pissed Luffy off was that Helmeppo stated that he was going to execute Zoro tomorrow, just because he was bored. This sent Luffy over the edge and he punched Helmeppo to the wall.

"What are you doing, why did you punch me?" Helmeppo asked while holding his hand to his cheek where he had been punched.

"This guy is trash!" Luffy exclaimed trying to hit him again but being held back by Coby.

"My father will here about this!" Helmeppo exclaimed with tears building in his eyes.

"So what!"

"He'll have you executed!"

"Why don't you do something about it instead of using your father's name to prance around you little shit! Luffy was visibly upset and almost felt like using his katana on him but managed to hold back.

Helmeppo fled the bar and Luffy knew exactly where he was going. So Luffy ran out the bar and headed to the clearing where Zoro was being held. Luffy ran up to Zoro who looked worse than yesterday.

"Hey, after I release you, you will become my nakama." Luffy said while grinning.

"You can't just decide that by yourself!" Zoro yelled at Luffy.

"Of course I can. I'm your Captain." Luffy said with full confidence.

Zoro simply sweat dropped and looked at the goofy 17 year old.

"Hey by the way, you said you used a katana." Luffy stated questioningly.

"Yea, but that bastard Helmeppo took it."

"I'll go get it for you, and then you'll _have_ to be my nakama SHIHIHI." Luffy smirked evilly as he stormed off to the base.

_Is that kid really going to attack the base by himself? _Zoro thought as he looked at the scrawny kid who was getting farther away.

Using his haki, Luffy sensed that Zoro's katana was near the top floor. So he rushed in and ran as fast as he could through the hallways and up the stairs towards the room the sword was in. As Luffy was running, he saw someone very familiar. He saw that orange-haired girl he had saved before. The girl noticed him running towards her and their eyes met. Again, time seemed to have stopped as the two gazed into each other's eyes. After what felt like an eternity, they returned to normal and the girl went back to picking the lock she was trying to get into and Luffy ran past her to the end of the hall where the room he was searching for was.

When Luffy finally got to where he sensed the sword was he was surprised, he saw 3 swords leaning on the wall. Not knowing which was Zoro's he grabbed all 3 and jumped out the window. He saw that marines were surrounding Coby and Zoro and had their guns pointing at them getting ready to shoot. He quickly went over to them and stood in the path of the bullets. Instead of the bullets hurting him, they splashed into his water body and the bullets were floating around in his body. Zoro and the marines just looked at the boy wide-eyed and wondered _what is he?_ They were then snapped back to reality as Zoro's binds were cut and he was set free.

"Oi! What are you!" Zoro asked, demanding to know what the hell just happened.

"I'm a water man, I ate the Mizu Mizu no Mi which is a devil fruit. I have complete control over water and I can turn my body into water at will.

Zoro couldn't believe that this kid has the power of the devil's fruit and just nodded knowing that this was not the time for a conversation.

"I didn't know which sword was yours so I grabbed all 3" Luffy said while holding the swords out to Zoro.

"They're all mine, I use Santoryou (3 sword style)." said Zoro while grabbing his swords.

"That's unusual, anyways you can take care of that big Captain guy over there, I'll get rid of the small fry."

"Since you saved me and returned my swords, I guess I'll join you. But remember this, if you do anything to jeopardize my dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman, I'll cut you down." Zoro stated with a demonic aura.

Luffy just grinned and nodded as he turned around and made quick work of the marines, knocking them out with the back of his sword. As Zoro was about to strike down Captain Morgan, Helmeppo took hostage of Coby.

"Mugiwara Boy! Sheathe your katana and don't move a muscle or I will shoot the boy." Luffy just grinned and sheathed his katana.

Zoro looked at Luffy wondering what he was plotting and was surprised at what happened next. Luffy just looked at Helmeppo and an indescribable force went through the air, hitting Helmeppo and the remaining conscious marines. After feeling that force they all fainted; all the while Luffy didn't move a muscle and remained in the same position. After they all fainted Luffy just grinned and turned around facing Zoro who looked at him wide-eyed with a surprised and confused look.

"I'll explain it once you're ready." Luffy said while grinning. While the Morgan was looking wide-eyed at what Luffy had just done, Zoro took this opportunity to strike down Captain Morgan and end this battle. The reaction of the marines after Zoro defeated him shocked him. After Zoro defeated him, all the marines began cheering that they're captain was defeated.

"I guess they were just being forced to do all those things because of their captain." Zoro stated.

"Come on Zoro, Let's go back to town and pack up. I bet you're hungry." Luffy said with a toothy grin.

-Back in Town-

Zoro and Luffy are stuffing their faces full of food.

"So Luffy do you have a boat?" Zoro asked before drinking down some beer.

"It's out in the harbour, It's small right now but we'll get a huge one." Luffy said imagining the huge ship he wanted.

"Hahahaha and how do you plan on doing that?" Zoro said laughing at Luffy's lack of planning.

"I don't know we'll figure that out later, shihihi."

Just as they were enjoying themselves, marines walked into the bar. They looked pretty serious and had more reinforcements outside just in case if things got ugly. One marine walked up, who looked like the commanding officer.

"Is it true that you are pirates?" the marine asked with a serious tone.

"Yea we're pirates."

"We are grateful that you saved us from Morgan, but we are marines and must live out our duty of catching pirates. However, instead of capturing you, we simply ask you to leave." said the Marine, feeling somewhat guilty that they had to do this.

The townspeople in the bar and outside were complaining that their saviours were being asked to leave and mistreated. However, Luffy didn't care and nodded to Zoro and started to pack up and grab some food for the journey. He thanked the little girl's mom for the food and made his way to the door. He then remembered something; this was a good chance for Coby to live up to his dream. So he walked up to the marines and said,

"Hey, see that little pink-haired boy over there, he wants to be a marine, mind giving him a job?" said Luffy grinning at the marine.

The marine nodded and walked up to Coby. Coby was shocked that Luffy just asked him that. He knew that being a marine was Coby's dream and he was about to fulfill his dream.

"So little boy, you want to be a marine do you?" the marine said with an intense gaze.

Coby simply nodded.

"Well then, you'll start with simple jobs such as cleaning, work your way up, I'm sure you will be a fine marine."

Coby felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He was so happy that he finally accomplished his lifelong dream, and it was all thanks to Luffy. He felt like he was indebted to Luffy and was always going to be friend with him. As he looked up, he saw Luffy smirking and walked out of the bar with Zoro.

As Luffy and Zoro were sailing out of the harbour they heard the marines.

"Men, Salute!" the marine said as all the men saluted.

Luffy just gave a toothy grin and waved back like a maniac. "SEE YA" is what Luffy said as him and Zoro were leaving their site. _This was an awesome start to my adventure_ is all Luffy could think of as they continued sailing to wherever the see would take them.

* * *

END

**AUTHORS NOTES: Ooooo Lala is that some LuNa? Yes since LuNa is my favourite pairing, I have decided to make this both an adventure and romance fic. Don't worry there will still be lots of action, but there will be some fluffy moments of Romance/friendship. Hope you guys enjoyed and be on the look out for chapter 2 which will be released before the end of June hopefully :). As always I would like reviews and feedback and reviews to improve my story. :)  
**


	3. Buggy the Clown and a New Nakama

**AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry this chapter took over a week guys. I have exams coming up and I've been studying but summer is almost here and I will update more frequently. And for this story I'm using Luffy's post-timeskip look for this story if you guys didn't get it last chapter. As always enjoy the story! See you guys next update!**

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece, not me. This is simply a fictional story based on One Piece. All rights go to Oda Sensei!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Buggy the Clown and a new Nakama!

* * *

-Somewhere in the East Blue-

_Luffy and Zoro have left the town and are now aimlessly drifting out at sea_.

Luffy is sitting across from Zoro with a bored expression on his face. They are both quiet until Zoro asks, "When are we going to reach the next island?"

Luffy dunked his hand into the water and concentrated for a few seconds. When he was done he took his hand out of the water and said, "I can't feel any islands near here, I'm guessing we're pretty far from land."

"That's a neat trick you got there, that devil fruit seems pretty handy." Zoro said smirking.

"Yea, it has a few useful tricks for sailing, there are probably a lot more I haven't figured out how to use yet though."

"Anyways, I'm pretty hungry and we barely have any food left." Luffy pouted while his stomach growled.

"Well that's your fault for eating most of it when we sailed out." said Zoro in an annoyed tone.

"Whatever, we have the sea, I can just grab some fish and we can have Sushi. Shihihi." Luffy was now happy thinking of all the fish he would be eating soon.

"Oh, and how are you going to do that? We don't have fishing poles!" yelled Zoro who seemed very irritated at Luffy's carefree attitude.

"Calm down there Zoro, I'll just get the attention of some fish." Without waiting for a smartass remark from Zoro, Luffy dunked his head into the water and was looking around.

Luffy then caught sight of a fish and began yelling at it underwater. Surprisingly, the fish could understand Luffy and swam up to him. Luffy wasn't surprised at all that the fish could understand him and just asked it to get some seaweed. The fish nodded obligingly and swam down. It returned with a mouth full of seaweed and Luffy nodded and thanked it. However, the fish didn't know that Luffy was making sushi and still needed a fish. So he reached for the fish and plopped it onto the boat. (Poor fish) Zoro was completely shocked that Luffy was able to get a fish and seaweed in the middle of the ocean without a fishing pole.

Zoro shrugged it off as Luffy placed the seaweed on the deck. He placed the fish onto the seaweed and swiftly cut the fish into equal pieces and rolled them up in the seaweed. He handed Zoro the sushi and he happily took it. As they were about to begin eating Luffy caught sight of a bird flying above them.

"Hey Zoro, you can have the sushi, I want some meat and that bird up there looks pretty tasty." Luffy grinned at Zoro and walked to the back of the boat.

"What are you going to –_Mizu Mizu no Catapult!_ –do…" Zoro just looked at Luffy who was flying straight towards the bird.

Luffy used his devil fruit powers to shoot water at the back of the boat to catapult him to the bird. Zoro was now trying to make out if Luffy had made it to the bird. Just as when he caught sight of him, Luffy was screaming for help. He looked closer and Luffy was caught in the bird's beak. Zoro sweat dropped as he began complaining and started rowing in the direction of the screaming Luffy and the bird.

While he was rowing he noticed a group of men floating in his path. He heard them yelling for help but Zoro wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon for fear of losing sight of his captain. So instead of stopping he just yelled at them to grab on and hope they don't get run over. Luckily they managed to get on but their auras changed to more demonic ones. The group of men told Zoro that they were pirates and they were going to take over this boat. Zoro looked over at them annoyed and kinda pissed.

"Hehehe, we're sorry, we had no idea that you were the Pirate Hunter Zoro." The group of pirates said with their faces covered in bumps and bruises from the beating they had just gotten.

"You idiots made me lose sight of my friend so get rowing!" yelled Zoro trying to intimidate them so they would do their work faster.

* * *

-Back with Luffy-

Luffy was still hanging by his head in the beak of the giant bird and looked pretty mad at the situation he was in. He didn't want to use his powers because he might harm the bird so he just waited to see where it would take him. However his train of thought was interrupted as a cannonball flew through the air and hit the bird square in the chest. The bird let out a scream which caused it to loosen its grip on Luffy. Luffy took this opportunity and jumped out hurling towards the ground. Much to his luck there was a town in the direction he was falling. Grinning and laughing maniacally he was happy that he found a town and probably a new adventure. After a few moments he came crashing down in the middle of a street.

After a few moments Luffy stood up from the smoke and rubble and sighed with relief.

"That was a fun trip, but I'm glad to be back on the ground now hahaha." Luffy said while he didn't notice some onlookers.

There were 3 pirates chasing a certain orange-haired girl but had stopped dead in their tracks once Luffy fell through the sky and crashed between them and the girl. The pirates were all thinking the same thing; _there is no way someone would survive a fall from that high_. But much to their surprise, Luffy just stood up out of the ground laughing like a maniac.

The girl looked at the figure emerging from the dust and immediately recognized the person. _It's that boy that saved me back when I almost got killed by a cannonball_ she thought. She immediately thought up a plan and stood behind the boy and poked him to get his attention. Luffy turned around and once again met her eyes. But this time he saw that her eyes were fearful and she needed help. Luffy already knew what she was going to ask but asked her anyways.

"Hey you're that girl I saved back at Alvida's ship." Luffy said trying to sound surprised.

"So what is it?" Luffy asked with a toothy grin which made the girl smile back in return.

"Well you see, these guys were chasing me and almost caught up to me before you came. Could you stop those guys that are chasing me" she said while pointing to the 3 pirates that still looked shocked at the boy who survived the fall.

"Is that all? Just stand behind me and don't move I'll take care of those clowns" Luffy said with a smile and an expression of utmost confidence.

As he said that the pirates became angry at the insult they just received. Without further question they charged him and tried slashing him with their swords only to be stopped by Luffy's katana. Luffy grinned and sheathed his katana. A split second after he sheathed it, he wound up his fist and punched all 3 of the pirates in the face knocking them all out.

Remembering the person who was behind him he turned around and made sure she was safe. After a quick glance he sighed in relief to see that she wasn't hurt. But just to make sure he asked,

"Hey are you hurt? If so then I guess I could beat these guys up some more if you want." he said with concern in his voice.

She responded with a giggle and said, "No, it's okay I'm fine."

"You're really strong! How would you like to join me?" the girl asked thinking that having someone as strong as him would be good for her goal.

"I have no reason to join you, so no." Luffy began walking away as the girl tried to run up and catch up to him.

"Hmm… what was I doing again?" as Luffy asked that, his stomach grumbled and he fell to his knees in agony.

"Now I remember… I'm hungry…" Luffy cried in a winy tone and was slumping on the ground from hunger.

"I know, how about I treat you and we could talk some more? My name is Nami by the way" Nami said with a persuasive tone, but the only thing that Luffy was concerned about was that she would give him food.

After hearing that, he jumped to his feet in joy and ran and Nami lead him to a house.

* * *

Upon reaching the house, Nami took out some bread and ingredients to make sandwiches (no sexist remark intended) and started making some. Much to her surprise, the raven-haired boy's stomach was much bigger than he let on, as she quickly found herself making dozens of sandwiches. This annoyed her and she just stopped making them. As Luffy was munching down on the last few sandwiches he asked, "So why were those pirates chasing you?"

"I took this map from them, it's a map of The Grand Line." she exclaimed sounding proud of herself.

"Oh a map! So you must be a navigator then!" Luffy said now interested in her proposal earlier.

"I'm the best navigator in the East Blue no doubt about it, you won't find my navigational skills to be matched by anyone else!" She seemed pretty proud of her navigational skills.

"Then how about you join me?" he asked cheerfully.

Nami then had a happy expression since she just found an amazing bodyguard but her joy was quickly replaced with anger and disgust at what he said next.

"A crew of Pirates! Shihihi." he laughed cheerfully not thinking what he said was a big deal.

"No way am I joining you then! I hate Pirates! The only things I like in this world are money and mikans!" she yelled angrily as she crashed her hands onto the table where Luffy was eating.

Luffy sensed that something was wrong here. Thanks to his haki, he could read her emotions and thoughts quite well and was saddened at what he felt. The emotions outside of her were nothing like the ones she kept bottled up inside of her. Her happy and sly look she gave out on the outside was just cover up for her feelings. She was very sad on the inside; Luffy knew she lost someone important to her which caused her to act this way. But what really saddened Luffy is what she had to do after she had lost that person. She was forced to work for the person that killed her mother and Luffy just felt sickened at the thought and could only think of how brave and strong-willed this girl was for staying alive and fighting to free her village. Luffy knew he had to do something to comfort her and say something. But first, he was going to tell her that he knew why she was so sad.

"I know." He simply stated and that caused Nami to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"It must be hard losing someone, then having to work for the person who killed her. But you still stayed focused and fought everyday to save the people you love. I respect people like that." He said hoping his words were reaching to her.

Nami just stood there eyes widened at what Luffy had said. _How does he know about my past?_ Is all she could think as she stared at Luffy in shock.

"Oh I forgot, my name is Luffy by the way." He said while giving his trade-mark grin.

"I've heard about this Arlong guy, my teacher told me that fish-men have hatred towards humans for some reason, he didn't give me the details. But what they did to you was totally wrong; I can't find myself liking someone like him. I won't force you into my crew if you don't want to I'm just asking."

"Anyways, enough about that, whose the captain of the pirates that were chasing you?"

Nami was lost in her own thoughts. She was then brought back to reality as Luffy was waving his hand in front of her face. She stuttered and began to answer him.

"They're captain's name is Buggy I think."

Luffy's eyes widened a little as he heard her say that name. He remembered the stories Shanks had told him about how he and Buggy were both pirate apprentices on the Pirate King's ship. He then started to smirk remembering that Shanks always made fun of his funny nose when they were young. Shanks had told Luffy that once he saw it, he would not be able to hold in his laughter. But then, Shanks had told him that he formed his own pirate crew and begun harming people and was a ruthless pirate who showed no mercy, a completely different person from when he knew him.

"Yea, I heard about Buggy he's a pretty mean guy."

"Yea, but he has a lot of treasure that is just waiting to be stolen by me…" she said trailing off thinking about all the gold.

"You're a thief?" Luffy asked surprised.

"I steal from pirates!" she yelled in her defence.

"But a thief is still a thief." He stated truthfully.

"Anyways, how about we make a deal? I'll help you get Buggy's treasure and in return how would you like joining my pirate crew?" he asked hoping for a yes.

"Oh and before you make your decision, here is a little advice, just because I say I'm a pirate doesn't make me a bad person. But I guess I'll let you be the judge of that." Luffy said leaving Nami to her thoughts.

Nami was thinking hard about this. _If I go with him he will get me closer to reaching my goal, but I would be joining a pirate crew. But he doesn't seem like a bad person, and besides he knows my situation anyways and I could tell he was speaking the truth about what he said earlier. He had saved me before so I guess I can trust him for now_. She then blushed a little remembering what he did for her back at Alvida's ship. She had made up her mind and decided to go along with his plan for now.

"Okay I'll accept, so what is the plan, how are we going to steal his treasure."

"It's easy, just say that I'm your old boss and then tie me up. Bring me to Buggy and say that you're tired of working for me and you betrayed me and ask to join his crew. Then while everyone is distracted you have the chance to sneak in and steal their treasure." Luffy said with a grin.

Nami was speechless. She liked the idea of the plan. In fact, it was flawless, except the fact that he would be tied up and at the mercy of a bunch of pirates. Feeling concerned for him she asked, "What about you? You will be tied up and those pirates could kill you." she stated with a serious concern in her voice.

Luffy just looked to her and smiled and said, "Don't worry about me, I'm strong, remember? If I can take down 3 marine ships with ease, I can handle a couple dozen pirates."

Nami just nodded as she remembered his strength, although she didn't see what he was capable of yet.

"Now then, let's get started." as Luffy said that he grabbed a rope and handed it to Nami.

Nami nodded and began tying Luffy up with the rope and they began walking to Buggy's encampment.

* * *

-At Buggy's Camp-

Once they arrived Nami hurled Luffy in front of the pirate crew as the all stopped what they were doing to stare at the tied up boy. Nami walked up and just eyed Buggy as he was doing the same back at her.

"Here is your map back, Buggy-senchou." Nami said while she gave back the map.

"What made you change your mind, girl?" Buggy snarled in an un-amused tone.

"This is my boss; I got tired of him always putting my life in danger, so I tied him up and brought him here. My name is Nami; let me be a part of your crew." Nami asked in a monotone voice.

Buggy and his crew just stared at the woman silently for a few seconds which to her seemed like hours. Buggy then broke the silence by bursting out into a hysterical laughter which eased the nervousness that Nami felt.

"I like you girl, you got a lot of spunk." Buggy said in between laughs.

"Men! We are going to have a party celebrating our newest crewmate! Nami!" Buggy exclaimed while the rest of his crew cheered. Nami sighed in relief seeing how the crew is not hostile anymore.

Everyone was eating, drinking and having a grand old time. Nami was still looking for an opportunity to sneak away and still their treasure. She then noticed Luffy, who was sitting in an uncomfortably small cage while his arms tied. She walked up to him and he just nodded to tell her that he was fine. Buggy went up to her and began laughing.

"This party is getting lively! Men, fire the Buggy Bomb!" Buggy commanded as his crew cheered.

Everything went silent as a short pirate was carrying a cannonball with the Buggy pirates Jolly Roger painted on it. The pirate rolled the Buggy Bomb into the cannon and rushed away.

"What is that?" Nami asked, curious as to why they were all silent for one single cannonball to be fired.

"Wait and see the destructive power of my Buggy Bomb." Buggy snickered as he was waiting for it to be fired.

The pirates then lit the fuse on the cannon and waited. Nami was tense waiting to see what they were so riled up over. Then it happened. As the cannon fired, it took out a huge line of houses and damaged surrounding houses. The damage was incredible. Nami now feared the Buggy Pirates more than ever and was only thinking of a way to survive. She was calmly thinking of a way to escape when Buggy turned to her and said, "Your turn to fire it."

Nami was shocked and at a loss for words until she remembered that all the people of this town had evacuated and that she wouldn't be harming anyone if she were to fire it. But then her entire plan went down the gutter as Buggy told his crew to aim it at Luffy.

"Fire it at your old boss; you said you hated him anyways. Plus this is also a way of testing your loyalty to me." Buggy said as he placed a box of matches in her hands.

Nami was now in the tightest position she had been in since 10 years ago. _If I don't shoot they will kill me, and if I do, I will kill the boy who is trying to help me and I'll be no better than these pirates. _She was going to try to buy some more time but then, a pirate grabbed the box of matches out of her hand and lit it. Nami's eyes widened and without thinking she grabbed 3 batons that were hidden under her skirt, attached them together and then beat the pirate over his head to stop him. Luffy widened his eyes a little in surprise. He was impressed that she would go to so far of lengths as to not kill a life.

The pirates then began attacking Nami. Nami raised her staff to block oncoming swords and then crawled away from the pirates. She then noticed that the fuse was lit and ran over to it. She put her bare hands onto the fuse to stop it, burning her hands in the process.

Luffy was now enraged. Pirates were attacking this girl who risked her own like to save him. Angry that they were hurting his soon-to-be nakama. Luffy slipped through the ropes and bars by turning into water. As the pirates were about to slash at Nami, he quickly got over there and deflected all the oncoming swords that were about to hit Nami.

Nami looked at the back of Luffy with a blush on her face, she had been saved by him again in a near death situation.

Luffy turned to her and smiled warmly. "You did really well, Nami, I'll take it from here, no one harms my nakama and gets away with it." He said as he turned his back to her now facing the horde of pirates.

As Luffy was about to jump in, Zoro jumped in out of nowhere in front of him with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry captain, I got these small fry, and that Buggy the Clown, his bounty would provide us a lot of food don't you think?" Zoro said smiling at Luffy.

"Hey Zoro! Can't believe you found this place, and yeah that sounds like a good idea." Luffy said nodding and grinning.

Luffy then turned to Nami remembering her burnt hands. He knelt down to her with his face a foot away from hers. He warmly smiled at her and looked at her hands. They were a bright red from the burn she received earlier. He was not very happy that his nakama was hurt like this.

"Let me see your hands Nami." Luffy asked with his hands out giving her a gesture to allow him to see them.

Nami nodded and put her hands in Luffy's with a light blush. Luffy looked deep in thought, and just grinned after seeing them.

"Nothing I can't fix" he exclaimed with a comforting tone.

"This may freak you out, but I'll explain later. Hold out your hands." Nami nodded and held them out while Luffy turned his hands into water. Nami was shocked at what he had just done and felt like jumping up but she trusted Luffy enough so far as to allow him to see them. Luffy smiled at her trust and began work on her hands. He moved his water hands and touched Nami's. This touch felt soothing and relaxing to Nami as the burning feeling in her hands disappeared. Luffy then solidified his hands and just laughed a little at his work. He then grabbed Nami's hands and turned them around to show them to her. Much to her surprise, they were completely healed and looked healthier than before.

"How did you-" Nami began asking Luffy but was cut off by him telling her that he will explain when she is in a safer environment. She felt a blush creep to her face at the thought of Luffy prioritizing her safety.

"Luffy, did you just call that guy Zoro?" Nami asked surprised that a bounty hunter would join a pirate crew.

"Yea, he's my first-mate, and my only crewmate right now, unless I count you"

_What is up with this guy? First he saves me and destroys 3 marine ships, he saves me again from Buggy's crew, and now his first-mate is Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro? _Nami was amazed at Luffy's strength and the strength of his crew, even though it was just him and Zoro.

"Zoro, I'll let you handle Buggy if you want, I'll just sit back and protect Nami."

"Tch, sure thing Luffy." Zoro said with a smirk and turned to Buggy.

Zoro unsheathed his 3 katana and put the one with a white hilt in his mouth. He held the other 2 in both his hands and was preparing to attack Buggy. Zoro jumped forward and slashed Buggy into 3 pieces. Nami gasped and looked away in shock and disgust. Luffy just stared looking unsurprised. After Zoro cut Buggy up, Luffy remembered Buggy's devil fruit power and that Zoro won't be able to win if he uses swords.

Zoro didn't notice Buggy reforming behind him and was about to walk away. Buggy brought up his hand and stabbed Zoro in his size from behind. Zoro fell to the floor grasping his new wound, while Luffy now became very upset that Buggy attacked Zoro from behind. Without thinking Luffy yelled out, "Attacking from behind is cowardly, Big Nose!"

Buggy twitched and turned his attention towards an angry Luffy. "What… did… you… say… about… my… NOSE! Buggy yelled in an angry tone.

Luffy was just laughing and picked Nami up bridal style. Zoro was right behind them running with his hand still on the wound to stop the bleeding. Nami was blushing furiously at the position she was in. Luffy was holding her from under her knees with one hand while his other hand was holding her back. They ran away from Buggy's camp and made it into the town and stopped to form a plan.

Luffy put Nami down and noticed Zoro's state. He walked over to Zoro and knelt down. He gave Zoro a quick look of reassurance and Zoro relaxed. Luffy, instead of turning his hands into water, was controlling the blood from inside of Zoro. He quickened the blood flow so that the cut would be provided with more blood to heal. Seconds past and the wound Zoro had began scabbing over and looked healed.

"Although I healed your wound, you should get some rest Zoro." Luffy said in a bossy tone to get Zoro to get some rest.

Zoro knew there was no changing his mind so he just shrugged it off and walked into a house and plopped onto a bed and immediately fell asleep. Luffy just grinned and walked back to Nami. Remembering what Luffy did, Nami turned to Luffy.

"How did you turn your hands into water and heal our wounds?"

"Oh yea, I ate the Mizu Mizu no Mi, I can control water and turn my body into water at will. The healing is also a part of my powers; water is a great healer you know." Luffy said with a toothy and cheerful grin.

"WHAT! You mean you also have Devil Fruit powers like Buggy! This means you can't swim anymore right?" Nami asked still surprised that the Devil's Fruit actually existed.

"Oh, well you see, normal Devil Fruit uses would sink like a hammer when they fall in the water, but since I am water, and I can control it, I can swim. Actually, I am faster than anything in the ocean, and I can breathe underwater. And as a bonus, people who can't use their Haki can't even touch me! Shihihi." Luffy gave his trademark grin as Nami was left with her jaw dropped on the floor.

"So pretty much what you're saying is you're invincible?" Nami asked still shocked that Luffy has this kind of power.

"Well, not if people use Haki on me, but I'll tell you guys about Haki after we beat Buggy, and don't think I forgot about Buggy's treasure. As long as you're happy joining the crew, I don't care what I have to do."

Nami nodded and decided to continue this conversation after they defeated Buggy and got his treasure. Then both Luffy and Nami noticed a dog sitting in front of a pet food store. The dog was a small white dog that was staring right back at them.

"What's with this dog?" Nami asked looking at the unmoving dog.

"That dog's name is Chouchou and he's guarding his master's pet food store." said an old man walking towards them.

"Who are you ossan?" Luffy said with his head tilted.

"My name is Boodle, I am this town's mayor."

"My name is Luffy, and this is Nami." explained Luffy.

"Hey ossan, where is this dog's master?" asked Luffy. He wondered why the dog's master would just leave him alone in a town full of pirates.

"Ahh, well the dog's master died 3 months ago from an illness." Mayor Boodle looked at the ground with a sad expression as he explained it to the two.

"What? So this dog is probably here waiting for his master to come back." Nami suggested.

"No, it's not that Nami. This dog already knows his master is dead. To Chouchou this store is his treasure. He's protecting it with his life because of the memories he holds in it." Luffy said with a serious voice.

"How do you know Luffy?" Nami asked surprised he could come up with that explanation.

"I can feel it with Haki. Like I said before, I'll explain Haki to you and Zoro after we beat Buggy." Luffy said in a cheery tone.

Boodle was completely shocked at Luffy's words. That is exactly was Boodle had been thinking the entire time Chouchou was standing outside the shop. Just as he was about to ask Luffy how he came to that conclusion, they heard a lion's roar.

Luffy turned around to see a large green lion staring at him with somebody on top of it. Luffy was just staring at them with unblinking eyes as he wasn't intimidated by them at all. The lion roared at Luffy as loud as it could but Luffy did not move at all and stared back.

"What do you want?" Luffy asked in an angry tone.

"We don't need your help, we'll take what we want, and right now Richie here wants food." as the guy riding on top of the lion said that the lion swiped its paw at the store only for it to be blocked by Luffy with one hand.

Luffy looked at the lion with hatred in his eyes. Luffy hated nothing more than people who destroyed others' treasures.

With a voice that could make a normal person pass out from fear Luffy exclaimed, "You were about to destroy this dogs treasure, there is nothing I hate more than people who destroy other people's treasure. Just because you pissed me off, I'm going to use my fruit's powers on you!"

With that being said, Luffy effortlessly pushed the lion back 100 feet and prepared his attack. He turned his fist into water and expanded it so that it was the size of the lion. Using his powers, Luffy launched his fist faster than the speed of sound which created a sonic boom. The lion and the man riding it flew for miles while screaming in pain at the top of their lungs.

As fast as Luffy's rage came it went away. He turned around with his trademark grin and walked towards Chouchou before sitting next to him.

Nami looked at Luffy with amazement. There was a new hope shining in her soul now; a hope she thought would never come.

As she watched Luffy and Chouchou with their playful antics she couldn't help but let out a laugh. This laugh was the first real laugh she had managed to make in 10 years. Just as Nami was about to come talk to Luffy, Luffy sensed another Buggy Bomb about to be fired and this time, it was in the row of houses behind Nami. Quickly, Luffy ran to Nami. He grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace while turning so his back was facing the blast. Luffy shielded her knowing that he couldn't turn into water because if the pieces of debris flew through him they would hit Nami. Luffy clenched his teeth in pain as pieces of metal and wood were hitting his back and creating wounds.

Nami wasn't aware of the damage Luffy was taking and was blushing furiously as her head was nuzzled into Luffy's chest. Her legs felt like jelly and she would have fallen down if not for Luffy. Then suddenly Luffy began coughing and she looked up to see blood escaping his mouth. She was horrified and soon left his embrace and backed away.

Luffy smiled after seeing she was okay and fell to the ground panting. Nami saw his back and looked at Luffy with a look of shock. _Did he just take all that damage for me?_ she thought as she knelt down beside him. What she saw almost made her throw up. There were pieces of wood several inches into Luffy's back. He was bleeding heavily and she was terrified at the sight.

Luffy just looked at the frightened Nami and gave her a warm, reassuring smile to calm her down. However the wounds on his back were no laughing matter as he asked Nami for help.

"Nami, this may be hard for you, but can you take those pieces of wood out of my back." he asked as he stood up, dropped his cloak and cardigan and turned around to have his back facing Nami.

Nami nodded and began taking a big piece of wood out of Luffy's back with a pained expression. Luffy flinched as she pulled it and other pieces out of his back. Once they were all out, Nami applied bandages to Luffy's back to stop the bleeding. Once she was finished, Luffy was sitting down and she took a seat beside him.

"Why did you take all that damage?" Nami asked feeling guilty that it was her fault he was hurt.

"You would have gotten hurt if I didn't block all that debris flying at you." he said while smiling.

"And besides, the lives and safety of my nakama come before my own."

"But you said you could turn into water, if you had done that you wouldn't have taken that damage." Nami argued still feeling guilty.

"If I had turned into water, the debris would have went through me and hit you, I can't let that happen, and Nami, it's not your fault. Don't worry; I've gotten injuries much worse than this." Luffy said while pounding his fist into his chest to show that he was alright.

"Hey Luffy, wasn't Zoro sleeping in those houses?" Nami asked now looking scared.

"Oh yeah, he was. Damn, they probably woke him up." Luffy said while laughing.

"What! I think they did more than wake him up!" Nami yelled while bringing her fist down onto Luffy's head which surprisingly made contact.

"H-How did I just hit you?" Nami asked confused.

"Hmm… seems like you subconsciously you use Haki when you're mad. I will explain to you later, right now let's go check on Zoro." said Luffy while getting up from his spot.

They both walked over to the ruined house where Zoro was sleeping. Just as they were about to search for him, a pile of rubble moved and revealed a grumpy Zoro getting out of the pile.

"Damn, they ruined my nap." growled Zoro as he walked over to Luffy and Nami.

Zoro noticed the blood on Luffy's body.

"Damn, what happened to you, you look in worse of a condition than me." said Zoro while staring at his wounds.

"Whatever it doesn't matter, let's just go kick that Buggy's ass." said Luffy with his hat cover his face so Zoro or Nami couldn't read his pained expression.

"Don't worry Mayor-ossan, I'll kick Buggy's ass twice as hard for ruining this town of yours. So just sit back and have some tea." said Luffy in a low serious voice.

"Now guys let's go!" said Luffy while he ran to Buggy's hideout.

* * *

-They reach Buggy's Hideout-

"Alright here it goes…" said Luffy while taking a deep breath.

"BIG NOSE!" Luffy yelled at Buggy, which surprised everyone.

"That's the worst thing to say!" Nami yelled at Luffy as she punched him in the head.

"Don't worry Nami, I got this. Wait hold on, Zoro there's someone coming down, you can take care of him." said Luffy and as if on cue, a man on a unicycle with a sword came down in front of Luffy and Zoro.

"My name is Cabaji, Roronoa Zoro, as a fellow swordsman I challenge you to a duel." Cabaji asked with his sword raised and pointed at Zoro.

"Ha, alright lets get this show on the road." said Zoro as he unsheathed is katana and got in his battle stance.

Luffy grinned and went over to Nami. He leaned to her and whispered into her ear. "Okay, now since they are all distracted and coming at me, you can go to and steal their treasure, I'll fight Buggy."

Nami nodded and ran off while Buggy and everyone else was distracted.

Luffy then looked over to Zoro where he had another wound, plus his older wound began bleeding again. Lying on the floor in front of him was an unconscious Cabaji. Luffy grinned and thought to himself that he chose the right person to be his first-mate and turned to Buggy who seemed angrier now that his second-mate was defeated so easily.

Buggy eyed Luffy and he then noticed his straw hat. Remembering his old friend and rival Shanks, Buggy spoke up.

"Hey kid, that straw hat looks familiar. It looks like the straw hat that bastard Shanks used to wear all the time."

Luffy took off his straw hat and gazed at it with a proud expression.

By this time, Nami got back with a bag full of treasure and was hiding behind the wall of a house not too far away from their fight.

"Shanks gave me this hat and it's my treasure, I care about this hat more than my life. He and I made a promise that when I become a great pirate I will return this hat to him." Luffy said while still gazing at his hat as all the memories flowed through his mind.

He had his guard down and wasn't paying attention as Buggy's hand flew through the air with 3 blades in between his fingers. Buggy's hand shot at Luffy's straw hat and the 3 blades went through his straw hat creating 3 holes.

"Then you should protect it better!" yelled Buggy in his triumph.

Luffy saw this and immediately, the temperature dropped 50 degrees (Celsius) and icicles began forming on walls. Luffy looked up at Buggy with eyes that were glowing a bright blue that made Buggy gulp in fear.

"**Since you had the balls to do this to my hat, I will let you have 3 free swings at me, after that you can kiss your ass goodbye." **Luffy said in a demonic voice that drowned out all other sounds.

Nami was shivering in both fear and the fact that it was negative 30 degrees. She had never would have guessed that this nice, joyful and caring boy earlier could have such a dark side to him. _That hat must be really important to him if he is this angry_ she thought as she was still shivering.

Buggy wasted no time as he brought his blades and swiped at Luffy. Buggy eyes widened in shock as they went through him. He did this again and the same result, and then again only to have failed to make contact. Buggy was now extremely scared at what he predicted was going to happen next. Luffy looked up and unsheathed his katana.

**"You say that a sword can't cut you, but looks to me like you can't even **_**touch**__**me**_**. Now let's see if your theory holds true… BUGGY!"** as Luffy said that he slashed Buggy with his katana and Nami's eyed widened at the blood spurting out of Buggy's chest. _No way! How'd he cut him! This boy is crazy strong!_ thought Nami as she stared at Luffy with a look of fear and admiration.

After Luffy cut Buggy he sheathed his katana and prepared for his next move. Buggy was on his knees panting for breath. He looked up at Luffy and gave him a death glare. Luffy smirked back at him and turned his arm into water.

"**This is for destroying mayor-ossan's town! For hurting my nakama! And for damaging my treasure! Mizu Mizu no… Ocean Destroyer**! as he said he shot his arm forward a column of water erupted out of his arm and sent Buggy flying for miles. After he defeated Buggy, his rage subsided and his eyes turned back to their normal selves and the temperature went back to normal. He straightened up and grabbed his hat.

Nami turned from the corner and walked to Luffy. As she approached Luffy she noticed a saddened look in his eye as he stared at his hat.

"That hat is pretty damaged." Nami said as Luffy walked towards her.

"It's okay I can still wear… it." said with a crack in his voice while he put his hat on his head with a smile trying to hide his emotion.

Nami then noticed a tear run down his cheek. Luffy quickly wiped it away trying to look stronger for his nakama. As he was about to say something, Nami quickly pulled him into a hug and said sweetly, "It's okay, I can fix that hat of yours. But it will cost you 100,000 Beli." Luffy knew she was joking about the cost and returned the hug and nodded. They broke apart and began walking towards the sleeping Zoro. Luffy poked him and he stirred awake and stood up.

"Ahhh is it over already." said a sleepy Zoro as he was rubbing his eyes to wake them up.

They were walking around town while Luffy was holding Nami's treasure in his hands. As they were walking they saw the mayor.

"Oh hey mayor-ossan, those pirates won't be bothering you anymore, we got rid of them, shihihi." said Luffy laughing at the fun they just had.

"I can't believe it… I can't thank you enough… ARIGATOU!" said the mayor while he cried into his arm.

There was a group of people running towards them and all they saw was a crying mayor. They seemed pretty upset by this and began yelling.

"Hey you! What happened to the pirates that were in this town! And why is the mayor crying!" yelled one of the townsfolk at Luffy.

"Oh we beat him. And his crew ran away after I beat their leader." Luffy said.

"Then who are you?"

"We're pirates Shihihi." Luffy said while laughing.

"Whaaaat get them!" yelled the townspeople as they chased after Luffy and friends.

"Why did you go and say we were pirates!" Nami yelled at Luffy while she punched him.

"I'm a terrible liar. This is a good town." Luffy said with a blank expression.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked looking confused.

"The people are fighting for the mayor just because he is upset, it's a good town." said Luffy while grinning.

They kept running until they reached the docks. Nami was a bit upset that they didn't have a proper boat to sail on and just said that they should find a boat when they reached the next town.

As they were in the water and about to leave the harbour, the mayor came running and stopped at the dock. As loud as he possibly could, the mayor screamed, "Kid! I hope we meet again some day!"

Luffy just laughed and waved back like a maniac.

Unknown to Nami, Luffy left half of her treasure by the dock where the mayor was so they could fix their town. Luffy knew he was going to get an ass kicking for it later but shrugged it off saying it was for a good cause.

They left the harbour and Luffy couldn't wait for their new adventure to begin! He had just found a new nakama and was really happy.

END, CHAPTER 2

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always, please leave feedback and reviews so I can improve on my writing, hope you guys enjoyed. **

**P.S. Feel free to send me messages if you have any questions regarding... well, anything! **


	4. Haki Explained and Usopp Introduced

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, first thing's first. I believe an apology is in order. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update regularly. I had work and exams to take care. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is extremely short (by my standards). I was planning on updating with chapters at 10k+ words but I guess 4k words is just as good :P. Anyways, without further ado on with the next chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: Chuck Norris is Oda's pupil in the art of manga and stories. Also, Oda owns One piece, rights go to Oda.**

**Chapter 3: The Sniper Captain and the Butler**

* * *

-Shortly after Luffy and friends left Orange Town-

"YOU WHAT!" exclaimed Nami while choking and slapping Luffy.

"But Nami, the mayor-ossan would need my help if he and the people were to repair the town. Besides, you still have treasure left over right?" said Luffy while pointing to the bag of treasure on Nami's boat.

"Luffy! That bag of treasure you left behind was worth 5 million Beli! It was supposed to be mine!" yelled Nami still choking Luffy.

"_And you forgot the problem I'm in, you're such an idiot…_" whispered Nami in a cracking, quiet voice so only Luffy could hear.

After hearing this Luffy widened his eyes. '_I'm such an idiot. I forgot all about the problem she is facing with her village and I just gave away the treasure she needs. I need to apologize.' _Luffy thought.

Before Nami could do anything Luffy walked up to her. He kept getting closer and closer and put his arms around her and wrapped her up in a warm hug. At first Nami was shocked and was about to push him away. But then, Luffy leaned in closer and put his mouth to her ear. He whispered, "I'm really sorry Nami, I forgot that you needed that treasure to save your village. I will try to make it up to you when I can; I just hope that you can forgive me." Nami was now speechless at what Luffy said and just returned the hug. They were in their own little world until the moment was ruined by an interrupting swordsman.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment here, but I just remembered something. Luffy… what… in… the… FUCK! IS THIS HAKI THING!" yelled Zoro in both confusion and frustration.

Luffy and Nami pushed each other away and were blushing furiously.

Luffy turned and blinked before remembering that he would explain it. He grinned and dunked his hand into the water. He concentrated for a few seconds before turning back to his crew. He loved using those two words, 'his crew'.

"Alright, since I _did_ tell you guys that I would explain what Haki is." said Luffy with his arms crossed and looking like he's thinking.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and find an island where I can properly demonstrate it and explain it. Once I go find one, I'll come back and take us there. Any questions?"

Nami raised her hand and spoke, "Yea… HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO FIND AN ISLAND!" screamed Nami.

"Well, since I am water, I can sense a disturbance or 'breaks' in the sea, the big ones that I sense are islands. I just checked and there's an island nearby. I'm gonna head they're now. Now any more questions?" asked Luffy while looking straight at Nami.

"Yea, how long is it going to take?" asked Nami.

Luffy grinned and replied, "You'll see." as he said that he jumped off the boat and Nami and Zoro were about to grab him but remembered his powers. However, they weren't expecting him to be walking on the water a few meters away from the boat. He ran a little away from the boat so he was at a safe distance to do what he was about to do next.

"Okay both of you, you should hold onto the boat for dear life unless you wanna fly a few feet." said Luffy grinning at Zoro and Nami.

They both just nodded and gripped the boat as tight as they could not wanting to question what he was doing.

"Oh… and this might hurt your ears. But I'm sure you'll be fine." Luffy said while laughing. He got into a running position similar to Olympic runners at the beginning of a sprint.

It was silent for a second and then the ground beneath Luffy began trembling. Luffy grinned and moved his leg forward. As he did this, he used his powers to shoot his leg forward and then the other. Within a second he accelerated to Mach speed. The sea split in half behind him due to the force he was putting out. There was a loud, deafening sonic boom that could have been heard for miles. Within a matter of seconds Luffy reached an island. He walked to the beach and stood there concentrating. Using his Haki, Luffy sensed that this island was uninhabited and had large animals he could use to demonstrate his Haki.

Zoro and Nami were screaming and covering their ears after Luffy began running. They were trying their best to keep themselves on the boat until the water settled. They were both jaw dropped and were thinking the same thing, '_First I'm gonna get some answers from that dumbass, then I'm gonna kill him!' _As if on cue, their 17 year-old captain came running back at the same speed and stopped a few meters in front of the boats. He just casually walked onboard and sat down.

"Yosh, I found an island that I can show you Haki… What is wrong with you guys? You get attacked by a sea king just now? I was only gone for a few seconds." asked Luffy fully knowing what happened while looking at Zoro and Nami who were sprawled across the boats looking like they were just mauled.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU RETARD!" they both yelled and Nami hit his head.

"I did warn you guys." Luffy said with a pout while rubbing the bump on his head.

"First, what the hell did you just do Luffy?" Nami asked still wondering what the hell happened.

"Okay, I used my Devil fruit powers to move faster. By propelling each of my legs forward with a large force, I can run at supersonic speeds. This creates a sonic boom which was that loud ass noise you guys probably heard." said Luffy while standing up.

"Now this time, there won't be a noise but you guys should hold on tight."

"Luffy wai-" but they were cut off as a huge wave appeared behind them and they began screaming.

The boat was now moving at about 200 miles an hour. Nami clung to Luffy and was holding onto him for dear life. About a minute later they reached the island. Luffy was laughing while Nami was still frozen and clinging to him. Zoro was passed out on the beach from shock.

Nami opened her eyes as the boat came to a stop and her immediate reaction was to hit Luffy.

"You dumbass! Warn us before you do something like that!" scolded Nami.

"Okay I will…now then, let's get started with this demonstration." as Luffy said that a huge tiger about 10 times the size of an elephant came bursting out of the jungle and behind Luffy.

"Luffy watch out there's a huge ass tiger behind you!" yelled Nami.

"Calm down Nami, I got this under control. Okay let's get this demo started."

"First, I will explain to you what Haki is. Haki is a dormant power that resides in all living creatures. However, it can also be in certain objects that have 'souls' such as swords. Observation, fighting spirit, intimidation. It's like normal senses. However, usually people fail to notice this power or fail to control it..." Luffy explained as the tiger got closer to him.

"The ability to remove all doubt… that is true power." said Luffy in a serious voice

"The first type is the Kenbunshoku Haki. The ability to feel the presence of others. This allows you to see people that are concealed or too far away to see… However, if you are skilled enough, you can predict someone's action seconds before they make it. You can also sense the emotions, feelings and thoughts of others." as Luffy was finished explaining the tiger raised its paw and began bringing it down upon Luffy.

"LUFY!" Nami screamed as Zoro grabbed his katana and was prepared to cut it.

"Don't worry, he's attacking with his paw from the right." Luffy said while he effortlessly dodged.

Luffy was continuously dodging until he knocked it back a few meters to speak some more. Nami and Zoro were looking at Luffy with amazement.

"Now onto the second type of Haki. It's called the Busoshoku Haki. Simply put it, it's like wearing invisible armour. If the armour is strong enough, it can be used offensively to deal out huge amounts of damage. You can also imbue objects with Haki, such as a bullet or a katana. The best part about this is… that this is the only effective countermeasure to Devil fruit powers. This is why I was able to cut Buggy even though Zoro couldn't. It also gives you the ability to touch Logia devil fruit users who have fluid bodies such as me. Now allow me to demonstrate." Luffy turned around to face the tiger that was about to hit him when he raised his arm and put it directly in the tigers path. The tiger hit his hand and was sent flying back, roaring in pain.

"That is the second type of Haki. However, a select few people can use a third type." Luffy then turned around to face an even angrier tiger. Luffy looked at the tiger and grinned. He stared at the tiger, letting out a wave of Haoshoku Haki at it. The tiger began sweating furiously while looking at the grinning Luffy. To the tiger he looked like Satan himself. The tiger began backing up slowly still terrified and walked around before it fell over after losing consciousness.

Nami and Zoro were speechless. They looked at Luffy who still had not moved from that spot. Who would have thought someone this strong would just pop out of nowhere into their lives.

"That was the Haoshoku Haki. Only one in a million people posses that Haki. It's the power of intimidation. The King's Disposition is what some people call it." said Luffy while grinning.

"The power to make all kneel before you… the true power of a King don't you agree?" said Luffy in a serious tone.

"Wait, Luffy how do you learn to control Haki." asked Nami hoping that she could learn it as well.

"It took me about 2 years to get the basics down. Some people are born with the ability to use it, I was one of them. However, my abilities were spontaneous and I couldn't control them until my teacher taught me how to. To unlock and control your ability, you would need to go through rigorous and long training, or go through extreme shock. However, I think you already have one type of Haki, namely Busoshoku but you just don't know how to control it yet. But I'm pretty sure you don't have time to waste learning the basics."

As Luffy explained Nami was disappointed. Luffy went close to her and whispered into her ear, "After you solve that problem with your village, I could teach you since you won't have anything to distract you. Shihihi." Luffy grinned and looked at Nami.

Nami yelped in glee and hugged Luffy jumping up and down saying thank you a million times over causing Luffy to blush a bit.

"So what you're saying is that, it took you 2 years just to master the _basics_ even though you were born with the ability?" Zoro said looking discouraged.

"Well, yea, but I was only 7 when I started learning. I'm sure you will learn faster since you're older than that. But the training will be extremely hard on both your body and your mind. I don't have the time to teach you guys right now, maybe when we get to the grand line we could start with the basics." Luffy said giving his trade-mark grin.

Zoro smirked thinking that he is going to get stronger and one step closer towards reaching his goal.

"Man, we got side tracked I think we should go to an island and find a bigger ship to sail on." suggested Luffy.

"But before that…" as he said that his stomach began growling.

"I'm hungy, let's eat. Shihihi."

Nami and Zoro sweat dropped and joined him in his little feast. They ate the tiger they just beat.

After they finished eating they headed over to the boat. Luffy ran past them and onto the water.

"Okay, I found an island, I'll run over there and see if it's habited. If it is I'll run back here and we'll head there." Luffy stated.

Nami and Zoro nodded and looked back to Luffy.

"Oh and cover your ears, you forget what happened 30 minutes ago?" Zoro and Nami cringed at what Luffy said and tried their best to not smack him.

After Zoro and Nami covered their ears, Luffy jumped on to the ocean and a split second later he was off running to the next island. Luffy reached the beach and used his Haki to look for inhabitants. He sensed only one town on the island. He ran back to Nami and Zoro who were patiently waiting for his return.

"So… you find a town?" asked Nami.

"Yea, there is a small town on it and that's it. I'm pretty sure we will be able to get a decent boat there." Luffy explained while he walked to the boat and sat down.

"Alright Let's go!" cheered Luffy as he created a current that would take them to the island. After all, he didn't want to get hit by Nami again so he toned down the danger in his way of travelling.

* * *

After a few minutes they arrived onto the shore of the island. There was only one place they could dock their boat. It was on a rocky shore. There was a cliff overlooking the sea near where they docked. There was a pathway going up through a break in the cliff probably made by inhabitants.

After they got out of their boats they walked along the shore and reached the path. Just as they were about to walk up, some pachinkos flew through the air and hit the ground a foot in front of them. Luffy sensed someone was on the cliff behind a couple of bushes.

Just as he was about to say something, dozens of pirate flags popped up out of the bushes. Nami and Zoro didn't seem fazed by this at all because they could see through the lie that was before them. Luffy grinned and decided to have a little fun with the kids.

"I am the leader of the pirate group that has conquered this island. They call me Captain Usopp! Prepare to be amazed, for I have 80 million men at my disposal. Now prepare to die pirates, my skill with the slingshot is better than a pistol." yelled Usopp.

Luffy already knowing what he said was a lie turned to Zoro and whispered, "Follow my lead, we're gonna have a little fun." Zoro smirked and faced Usopp.

"Well, since you mentioned pistols… bet your life on it." said Luffy in a serious and low tone.

Usopp shuddered and was sweating furiously – similar to those who have been struck by Haoshoku Haki.

"That thing in your hand isn't a toy to scare people with, it's meant for actions." said Luffy.

"This man standing before you is a real pirate." Zoro said smirking at Usopp.

Usopp knew that there was no turning back now. Doing the smart thing, he put down his slingshot and said, "I surrender, do your worst."

Luffy, Nami and Zoro burst out laughing after Usopp said that which left Usopp confused. After the laughter died down Luffy looked up at Usopp.

"Yasopp isn't it? The name of your dad."

Usopp's eyes widened at this comment and he immediately jumped off the cliff plummeting 30 feet. He ran over to Luffy.

"How do you know that name? And yes that's my father's name." Usopp asked and stated completely surprised.

"He always bugged me and told stories of his kid back at home. He was a good friend of mine. He was on Shank's crew, he's the sharpshooter. I can tell you take after your father in that aspect. Shihihi." Luffy grinned.

"Wow, so my dad is a great pirate aboard the legendary Red-haired Shank's ship. This is great news. How about we go into town and grab some lunch and talk some more?" asked Usopp in a cheerful mood.

"Alright! FOOD! Let's go!"

* * *

-IN TOWN-

"So how do you know that my dad is on Red-haired Shank's crew?" Usopp asked Luffy.

"Shanks visited my village and that's where I met him and your dad, he kept annoying me and telling me stories about his kid back at home, which was you." replied Luffy while stuffing his face with food.

"Just as I'd expect of my dad, to disregard his own life and seek out adventures on the sea. He is a true warrior of the sea." Usopp said with a dazed look.

"Oh yea, I just remembered, we came here for a ship, do you know where we could find one?" Nami asked.

"Ohhh… you're not going to find much of a ship in this small town…" said Usopp.

"There's a large mansion on top of the hill, I bet they could help us out." Zoro said as Usopp flinched in surprise.

"NO! You must not go up there!" exclaimed Usopp.

"W-well I better get g-going, I remembered that I have to do something." Usopp said nervously while gathering his things.

"I know the owner of this restaurant very well so order as much as you'd like. Bye." He said while running outside.

"That was weird. Whatever, more food for me. Shihihi." Luffy grinned while grabbing Usopp's food.

-Just outside of the Restaurant-

A group of 3 kids were tip-toeing around town until the stopped at the restaurant. They hid behind the bushes to conceal themselves.

"Is this the place?" asked one of the kids.

"I'm sure of it, I saw Captain Usopp go in there with those 3 pirates."

"We have to go in there and rescue him!"

"If we don't he might get eaten by some Oni-baba (hag/witch)!"

"Alright let's get go!" they yelled as they raised their little wooden swords and barged into the shop.

When the kids got there they couldn't see Usopp and the 3 pirates were talking. They ran up what happened next almost scarred them for life.

The little boys walked up to the 3 pirates and yelled, "What have you done with Captain Usopp!" as they pointed their swords at them.

Luffy was completely ignoring them and patting his stomach with a pleased grin. "Ahhh that was some delicious meat." exclaimed Luffy in a happy and cheerful tone.

The 3 boys' eyes widened and they shivered at a thought they hoped would not be true. Nami saw the boys' reaction and was giggling at how scared and stupid they were. Zoro saw the scared boys and found this as an opportunity to get a good laugh.

"You want to know where your Captain is…?" Zoro asked in a menacing tone.

"He was… EATEN!" Zoro exclaimed with a demonic smirk.

Luffy and Nami were balling their eyes out laughing until the 3 boys looked at Nami and screamed "AAAAAAAAAA! ONI-BABA!"

Nami was not amused and the kids earned 3 rather large bumps on their heads. Zoro and Luffy were laughing the entire time. After the laughter died down they explained that Usopp left in a hurry after they asked him about that mansion on top of the hill.

The kids calmed down after their explanations and just grinned. "Oh I see, he just went to go see Kaya at her mansion." said one of the kids.

"Huh, who's Kaya?" asked Luffy with his head tilted slightly.

"Ahh, she's the girl that lives in that mansion on top of the hill. She's been very ill from depression ever since her parents died a year ago. Captain Usopp goes up there to cheer her up." explained one of the kids.

"AH I see, so if we go up there we can ask her to give us a boat! Yosh, everyone, let's go!" exclaimed Luffy as he ran out of the restaurant. Everyone ran behind him to catch up.

* * *

-At Kaya's Mansion-

"So how are we going to get in? We don't want to cause trouble and there are people guarding the gate." Nami asked.

"Hmm… Oh I know!" Luffy said while grabbing Nami and holding her bridal style.

"Nami hold on to me tight. You guys should grab on to." Luffy said while tightening his grip on Nami.

"O-oi! Luffy M-matte, what are you doing?" asked Nami while blushing.

"I'm gonna launch us into her yard, however we might fly for a few seconds, that's why I'm holding you. You better hold on tight." said Luffy as he tightened his grip on Nami.

Nami nodded and hugged Luffy tightly and buried her face into his chest. She couldn't help but notice his chiselled features and was blushing furiously.

Luffy turned to the others and said, "You guys better grab on unless you don't want to come." Zoro nodded and grabbed Luffy's shoulders while the kids grabbed his legs.

Luffy grinned and knelt down and turned his feet into water. "Mizu Mizu… Launcher!" Luffy shot a column of water from his feet to the ground, launching them into the air. They were flying in the air above the mansion for a few seconds. Gravity finally kicked in and they began plummeting. Nami instinctively gripped onto Luffy tighter while screaming. Luffy was laughing the entire time but wrapped his arms around Nami farther, to shield her from the fall. Zoro lost his grip when they were falling and was free falling without anything to cushion or slow down his fall. The kids fainted and let go of his legs when they were falling. Luckily for Nami, Luffy shot another column of water from his feet to the ground, slowing their descent.

Once Luffy touched the ground he saw Zoro and the kids unconscious on the ground. He gently placed Nami's feet on the ground. However much to his surprise, Nami still had her face buried in his chest and was clutching his cardigan. She hadn't even noticed that they landed safely.

"Uhh… Nami, we landed safely, it's okay you can let go of me now." Luffy said while gently lifting her head. Nami looked up to him still shocked. Quickly, she regained her composure and left his arms and muttered a 'thanks' while trying to hide her blush.

"Well that was a successful entry!" Luffy laughed hysterically.

"NO IT WASN'T!" Yelled the boys at Luffy with shark teeth.

"Who are you people?" asked a skinny blonde-haired girl from a window on the second story of the house.

"Ah, you must be Kaya, I have a favour to ask of you." Said Luffy while brushing off dust from his clothes.

"A favour, su…" Kaya stopped talking as she noticed someone approaching from her garden.

* * *

-TO BE CONTINUED…. DUN DUN DUN-

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: HAKI has been explained! And the Captain Kuro ark hassss begun! Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and give me more suggestions! I need to improve! Anyways, I will try to finish the Captain Kuro ark next update. BYE~ XD**


	5. Kuro and Jango's Evil Plot!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner, it's just that I had a lot of things to take care of (relatives coming over, work etc.) but I still managed to get something out. I will be trying to update more regularly, I will be going for weekly or bi-weekly, and just know, that this story is probably never going to be abandoned, I just haven't been able to find time to write it. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Eiichiro Oda for the creation of One Piece. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Kuro and Jango's Evil Plot!

* * *

Kaya noticed the person was one of her caretakers. He had a black suit on. His glasses were round and kept sliding down his nose and he was readjusting them regularly.

"Oh Kurahadol these people were just asking me a favour please don't mind them." Kaya explained to Kurahadol from the window.

"You don't need to tell me. I will listen to your explanation later. For now… I would like for all of you people to leave this property at once. Or do you people have something you would like to say?" said Kurahadol while walking up to the group.

"Well duh… we wouldn't be here if we didn't need something. We want a ship for- Absolutely Not!" Kurahadol cut Luffy making him pout and slouch to the ground depressed.

"Usopp-kun!" yelled Kaya to Usopp whom almost fell off the tree.

"It's okay Kaya I just slipped." Said Usopp while climbing back up the tree.

Kuro looked up at Usopp in the tree. "I've heard a lot of stories about you. I heard you're pretty famous in the village."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised, the tales of my adventures have probably reached the grand-line." Exclaimed Usopp.

"Oh so you have faced dangers before, that's quite something at such a young age." Said Kuro with a blank face.

Usopp grinned and placed a fist to his chest and said, "You can just call me Captain Usopp, that will help spread my name around."

"I've even heard stories about your father…" Kurahadol calmly stated while pushing his glasses back up to his eyes with his palm.

Usopp clenched his teeth in anger. "Nani?" Usopp asked while glaring daggers at Kurahadol.

"Kurahadol stop this right now!" Kaya exclaimed after seeing Usopp's hurt expression.

"You're nothing but the son of a low class pirate! Although anything you do won't be much of a surprise to me… but would you stop bothering ojou-sama!" Kurahadol exclaimed at Usopp which earned him 2 glares from Luffy and Usopp.

"You dare make fun of my father!" Usopp growled at Kurahadol.

"You come from a totally different world from ojou-sama! If you want money then name your price!"

"That's enough Kurahadol!" Kaya yelled.

"Apologize to Usopp-san right now!" said Kaya while leaning out the window.

"Why should I apologize to such a barbarian as him ojou-sama?" Kurahadol asked, readjusting his glasses.

"I'm only speaking the truth, nothing more. However I do sympathize for you. You must feel hatred towards your stupid father who abandoned you and your mother to search for treasure as a filthy pirate!"

"Bastard, stop insulting my father or else!" Usopp growled at Kurahadol with clenched teeth and shaking fists.

Usopp jumped off the tree and stood in front of Kurahadol while glaring daggers.

"Why are so agitated? This is the appropriate time to do what you do best; lie. Just say you have nothing to do with your father, or he's not your birth-father…" Kurahadol said nonchalantly.

This comment made Usopp snap and he ran to Kurahadol and punched him square in the side of his jaw. "Shut up!" Usopp yelled as Kuro was sent backwards.

"See that, he immediately resorted to violence, my point was proven. I guess it's understandable since his father is a pirate." Kurahadol said.

"Shut up! I'm proud that my father is a pirate! He is a brave warrior of the sea and I'm proud of that. Although it's true that I'm a plain old liar, but the blood of a pirate flows through my veins! That kind of honour can't be simply imitated!" Usopp yelled at Kurahadol.

"So… pirates are warriors of the sea eh…? That is a pretty naïve ideology. But this proves that you have the blood of a barbarian in you. You enjoy lying and resort to violence whenever something upsets you. _Your _ultimate goal is to acquire our ojou-sama's wealth and that's why you got close to her!" Kurahadol stated while once again, readjusting his glasses.

"Whether or not you have ulterior motives… just the fact that your father is a pirate is proof enough!" Kurahadol yelled

Usopp grabbed Kurahadol by the collar and yelled, "You insulted him again!" Usopp was about to hit him again until Kaya intervened.

"Stop it Usopp-san!" yelled Kaya from her window. "Please don't resort to violence again… Kurahadol is not a bad person; He's only being over-protective of me."

Usopp was hesitating but eventually loosened his grip and let go of Kurahadol.

"Please leave this property and never come near it again!" Kurahadol exclaimed at Usopp.

"I get it… I would've left even if you didn't tell me to. I'm never coming back here again." As he said that he ran away.

The kids began yelling at Kurahadol and saying things like 'stupid' and 'asshole'. Kurahadol just glared at them and the kids all ran and hid behind Nami.

"All of you leave right now!" Kurahadol yelled.

* * *

-One flashback about Kurahadol's past later-

Nami, Zoro and 'the kids' (A/N too lazy to find their name) were sitting by a fence in the village.

"Hey where did Luffy go?" asked Nami.

"Dunno, maybe he went to find the 'Captain'." Zoro said while leaning against the fence with his arms behind his head.

"The captain should definitely be there." Said one of the kids.

The other kid nodded and agreed, "Yea, he's probably at the coast, whenever he is troubled, he always goes there."

"Wanna go check on them" asked Nami to Zoro.

"No, I'll pass, besides Luffy can handle himself. I'm sure he's fine." Said Zoro as he closed his eyes and was trying to get some sleep.

"Also that reminds me, aren't you guys missing someone?" asked Nami to the two kids sitting down at the fence post.

"Ah… Tamanegi! (It was in the subtitles of the episode :P), he always disappears to god knows where. Then he'll come out, running into town screaming." Said both the boys.

And as if on cue, Tamanegi came running out of nowhere screaming things like 'it's horrible' or 'how could this happen'. He was running until he got to the other 2 boys and began panting to catch his breath.

"I saw a very weird man walking backwards." He yelled while pointing in a random direction.

"Liar" the two kids chorused with blank expressions.

"It's true! See for yourself!" exclaimed Tamanegi as he was pointed to the road.

Nami and the 2 other kids looked to where he was pointing and saw what he was and saw the reason of his outcries. There was a man approaching them but not in the normal way. No, this man was moon-walking towards them.

The man had a black hat concealing the top half of his face. He wore a dark blue jacket and a long green dress pants. He had grey hair and was rocking red tinted sunglasses with the lens shaped as hearts.

The man turned around and looked at the group. "Hey, who is it?" asked the man out of annoyance. "Who's the guy who called me weird?" he questioned. "I am not _weird_" he calmly stated while doing what looked to be a weird sort of dance pose.

Nami looked at the man with a blank expression. "You look _pretty_ weird to me." Nami stated without any emotion in her voice.

"Hey that's not true, I'm just a hypnotist passing by."

"A hypnotist! That's so cool!" exclaimed Tamanegi.

"Show us something!" they all chorused.

"Nani…" said the man with a glare.

"You expect me to just show my hypnotic skills to a bunch of strangers I've never met…"

"Okay, just stare into this ring." said the man as he stood in front of the 3 kids.

"After I say 'One, Two, Jango you will fall into a deep sleep."

"Here I go" he stated before he started swinging the ring back on forth. The boys completely focused their eyes on the ring and were following its motion.

"One… Two… Jango!" the hypnotist stated before. After he said the last word the 3 boys were knocked out and sleeping in the middle of the road. Unfortunately, the hypnotist didn't look away from the ring when he hypnotized the kids and was also knocked out.

* * *

-At the Coastline-

Usopp was sitting at the edge of a cliff under a tree staring out into the ocean. He seemed to be deep in thought as he didn't notice Luffy climbing into the tree. Luffy stuck his feet on the edge of the tree and dangled upside down in front of Usopp's face. This startled Usopp as he fell backwards.

"So this is where you were." Luffy said in his usual cheerful voice.

"Hey! Can't you greet people normally? And what do you want?" asked Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Nothing really…" Luffy said as he dropped from the tree flat onto his face. He quickly recovered and sat down at the edge of the cliff with his legs dangling off the edge.

Usopp was looking at him then his expression turned sad as he was brought back to the focus of his thought before Luffy interrupted.

"That damn caretaker… how dare he insult my father."

Luffy looked back and stated, "Yea, I don't like him either, it doesn't matter what anyone says though, I know Yasopp and he is a great pirate."

"Isn't that right? In this pirate age my father fearlessly sails the seas in search for adventure, I'm really proud of him." Usopp said, his mood having turned much more cheerful.

However, his mood turned more angrier as he remembered Kurahadol. "But that, damn caretaker insulted my father, I can never forgive him."

"Oh yea, that reminds me… Will you ever get to see that girl again? I know you like her it's pretty obvious. Shihihi." Said Luffy laughing.

Usopp looked at him and blushed in embarrassment from the comment Luffy made and shouted back, "Oi!" while attempting to smack Luffy only to have him dodge the oncoming fist.

"Relax, I can kind of tell when someone has feelings for another (thanks to Haki)." Luffy said while giving his trademark grin.

"It doesn't matter if I like her, I wont be able to see her if that damned caretaker gets in the way all the time." Usopp yelled both frustrated and angry.

"Oh, you mean that caretaker right?" Luffy said while pointing down to a rocky beach just below the cliff.

"Yeah, that caretaker... What! What is he doing here?" yelled Usopp surprised as he ran to Luffy's side.

Down on the beach was the caretaker from before, Kurahadol. But he was also with someone else. To his side was the hypnotist from earlier who bumped into Nami and Zoro. The meeting they had looked pretty shady and Usopp decided he would watch and see what happens.

Kurahadol stopped walking to check his surroundings and checking to see if anyone was watching. Luckily for Usopp and Luffy, Kurahadol couldn't see them above the cliff and turned to the hpynotist to begin talking to him.

"Jango, I thought I told you not to attract attention while you were going through the village. But there you were, sleeping in the middle of the village."

"What are you talking about, I don't attract any attention. I'm not weird either." Jango calmly replied.

"So are the preperations for the operation complete?" Kurahadol asked while readjusting his glasses.

"Of course." Jango replied.

"We can start at any time... the plan to assassinate Kaya... your ojou-sama."

Usopp was speechless couldn't believe his ears. Did he hear that guy correctly?

"Did he just say assassinate?" Usopp asked, mostly to himself.

"Dunno, keep listening Usopp, they might reveal more information." Luffy said now listening to their conversation with interest.

"Don't say assassinate Jango, that sounds to wicked." Kurahadol stated.

"Ah... sorry I meant accident." Jango replied correcting himself.

"We can't just kill her outright, she _has_ to die from an _accident. _Don't ever forget that Jango!"

"Well anyways, we just wait for your signal to attack the village and then kill the ojou-sama. Then you will collect her inheritance." Jango stated while sitting down on a rock.

"Baka! Are you stupid? How can an outsider take her inheritance? Listen, this is the most important part." Kurahadol stated while raising his voice.

"Before we kill her, you will hypnotize her and make her write a will. In that will she will leave everything to the caretaker Kurahadol."

"I spent 3 whole years gaining trust from everyone in the village so no one would be suspicious, even if she leaves all her inheritance to me."

"You became a caretaker for 3 years just for this... It really surprised me back then... Captain Kuro." Jango said.

"You said you were going to quit being a pirate 3 years ago and then used a sub-ordinate to trick the marines into believing they executed the real Kuro."

"And now we're here at your last heist until retirement."

"Don't call me by that name again, Jango. I gave it up 3 years ago." Kuro said in a deadly tone.

"Alright Senchou, just give us the signal and we'll begin the operation. My men have been getting impatient."

"Okay Jango, I'll leave it to you."

"Oi, Luffy this is bad, they're going to attack the village, what do we do?" asked Usopp in a shaking and panicky voice.

"Hmm... I sensed an awful vibe coming from that Kuro guy when I first saw him, I knew he was no good. Listen Usopp, I'm going to dirupt their plan a little and buy us some time. Stay here and don't do anything if anything happens to me, I will be fine." Luffy told Usopp in a serious and commanding tone. Usopp just nodded and watched as Luffy got up and stood at the edge of the cliff.

"Don't you dare hurt Kaya!" yelled Luffy down at Kuro and Jango. Usopp sweat dropped from his simple, direct distraction.

Kuro and Jango looked up annoyingly at the two on top of the cliff. Usopp was shaking and looked like he was going to faint while Luffy just had the most serious expression on his face.

Kuro looked up and saw Usopp pulling on Luffy's arm. "Well, if it isn't _Usopp-kun..._ Did you hear anything?" Kuro asked in a dangerously low tone that told anyone in their right mind to keep their mouth shut. However, Luffy is not one of those people.

"I heard everything!" Luffy shouted, still with his serious facial expression.

Kuro and Jango looked at each other and nodded. Jango sighed and brought out his hypno-ring (I honestly don't know what it is) and began waving it back and forth.

Luffy stood there calmly already knowing what he was going to try to hypnotize him. Luffy thought about it for a moment. '_If I let him hypnotize me I will probably fall asleep and fall down the cliff side. They would think I'm dead and not be expecting me to try and stop them when they invade. Or I could defeat these two guys now... But I still don't know where they're crew is, I can't sense them, so they must not be near the island. Hmm... I guess I'll just fight their crew when they invade, I bet Zoro is getting bored and wants something to do anyways.' _After Luffy was done thinking he began staring at the ring swinging back and forth like a pendulum.

Jango said, "One, Two, Jango" and Luffy's eyes began closing until he was in a deep sleep. Luffy fell forward and off the cliff, plummeting until he hit the rocky shore face first.

Usopp was speechless and looking at the place where Luffy fell and saw that he wasn't moving. Thinking that he was probably dead, Usopp ran away trying his best not to throw up at the sight. He ran through the forest thinking one thing and one thing only, _I have to warn and save everyone._ But unknown to him, Luffy was just sleeping peacefully in an awkward position and was not even close to death.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yea, sorry this chapter hasn't had much action in it and was extremely short (by my standards of course), but stay tuned for the next chapter, I assure you it will have lot's of action and some LuNa for spice. As always, review and give me feedback :) Hope to see you all soon :). BYE!~**


	6. Battle Begins and Luffy's Secret Goal?

**A/N: Hey guys! I'd like to apologize for the late chapter (again -.-), but I was on vacation for a week and I couldn't write while I was gone. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and are as excited about this story as I am. Like always enjoy and I'll see you again at the end of this chapter :).**

**P.S. To anyone finding it hard to visualize supersonic Luffy I will tell you this. If you have heard of God of War 3 then this will make it easier. Luffy looks pretty much like Poseidon does when he jumps off of Olympus at the beginning, just imagine him running like that :).**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece I don't etc. All rights go to him.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Beginning of the Battle and Luffy's Secret Goal?

* * *

-With Nami and Zoro-

Nami was still sitting on the fence, patiently waiting for Luffy to arrive while Zoro was just waking up from one of his 15 afternoon naps.

"Captain is running late." Stated one of the children (Not going to try and figure out their names)

"So is Luffy!" stated Zoro, rather annoyed that Luffy hasn't showed up yet.

"Oh hey, look someone is coming towards us!" yelled Tamanegi.

Down the road, they could make out a faint image of someone running towards them. After a few moments the person came into view and they could make out that it was Usopp running towards them.

"What is this…? Luffy isn't with him." Said Zoro as Usopp came into clearer view, he could see that Luffy wasn't with them.

"Captain!" the little boys yelled as Usopp came closer, but Usopp didn't stop to greet them and instead ran straight through them. The boys moved out of his way before they were trampled.

"Where's Luffy? Didn't he go to the coast with you…?" Nami asked. Usopp stopped for a second and decided it would be best to tell them the truth.

"Luffy was killed… that caretaker, Kurahadol and some hypnotist killed him… I'm off to warn Kaya. Luffy's body is at the coast." Usopp said in a sad and angry tone. He soon began running off to the mansion.

"Nani!?" said a surprised Nami. She had this horrible feeling of sadness in her heart that hurt more than any flesh wound could deal. '_Great, another person I've grown to like was taken from me…' _she thought. She tried her best to fight back the tears in her eyes as she imagined Luffy's lifeless body lying on the ground.

"Hey kids, take us to the coast." Zoro said to the kids. Zoro knew Luffy could not die so easily, heck he'd seen him take multiple bullets to the body and that didn't even scratch him. He knew his captain was alive and probably had some sort of plan, probably one involving him to have faked death.

* * *

-At the Coast-

"This is the place; Captain comes here all the time to heal his wounded heart. It's really nice here." said Tamanegi as they looked around.

"The straw hat Onii-chan isn't here." Said Piiman (finally looked their names up).

Nami was standing at the very edge of the cliff looking at the view. She knocked a loose rock down the cliff side and noticed that it was quite steep. "This place is pretty steep." She said, informing them of her findings.

Zoro noticed Nami standing too close to the edge and told her to be careful. Nami gave a nod and was about to walk away when she noticed someone at the bottom. However, panic took over her as she noticed the straw hat on the ground beside the body.

"Lo…Look!" she exclaimed pointing at the 'dead' body. Zoro and the others ran to the edge to see what she was pointing at and noticed the body lying on the ground. They all quickly rushed down to the base of the cliff to see what happened.

When they got there, what they saw surprised them. Luffy's head was planted into the ground while the rest of his body was on the ground. Nami saw this and almost burst into tears at the sight of his dead body. She was using all her will to not shed a single tear and hide her emotion.

"He fell off the edge and died! That's what Captain Usopp meant when he said he'd been killed!" yelled the 3 kids in unison.

Zoro didn't bat an eyelash as this seemed too suspicious. He was checking the surroundings to find any clues as to what happened, when he heard a faint sound.

"Quiet, I hear something." Zoro said and everyone immediately shut their mouths.

"Zzzzzzzzz…" was all they could hear aside from the waves coming from the ocean.

Zoro immediately recognized the sound and grinned. He pulled out his katana and started poking Luffy with the sheath.

When Zoro poked him Luffy stirred awake and let out a huge yawn. Nami and the kids all backed away scared that a dead guy was moving, but soon the shock turned into relief.

As Nami got over the fact that Luffy was not dead, the relief and sadness she felt earlier soon turned into anger.

"**Monkey D. Luffy... Get over here…"** Nami growled in an extremely dangerous tone.

"H-hai…" Luffy said as he knew that kind of tone was dangerous and he didn't need to use Haki to know that she was clearly upset. However, instead of turning to water, Luffy thought that he should just let her take her anger out on him to let her calm down. When Luffy finally made it over, he was immediately met with a fist in his face.

"**Do you have any idea how worried I was!?**" Nami screamed as she grabbed Luffy by the collar and started swinging him around.

Instead of complaining about the thrashing and the pain that was being dealt to him like a normal person should, Luffy heard what Nami said and smirked a little.

"You were worried about me?" Luffy asked still with that devious little smirk on his face.

Nami was blushing furiously at what Luffy said and tried to hide it as best as she could.

"O-of course I was worried, I can't let the only pirate that I like die!" Nami screamed still swinging him around.

Right before Nami was about to send another fist into Luffy's face, Luffy grabbed Nami and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Sorry for making you worry Nami" Luffy said while gently stroking the back of her head to provide comfort.

"B-bastard, you think a hug is a good enough apology?" Nami yelled at him while hitting his chest with her fist but with barely any force put into it.

"Looks like I've already been forgiven." Luffy said with his trademark, toothy grin.

Zoro saw this little show of affection and was grinning uncontrollably. He couldn't let this opportunity go to waste so…

"_Luffy and Naaamii~ sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S…_" But before Zoro could finish he was cut off by a wooden pole into his *Cough* by none other than Nami.

While Zoro was getting the beating of his life from Nami, Luffy was laughing like a maniac.

After the madness settled down, it was back to business. Luffy explained to everyone about the whole Kaya will soon be assassinated ordeal.

"Whaaa?! Kaya will be killed and the village destroyed?! Are you sure you heard right Onii-san?!" the kids yelled in utter disbelief.

"Yea, that's what I heard and I don't believe they were lying." Said Luffy as he placed his hat back on his head.

"But that still doesn't explain how you ended up at the bottom of the cliff." Said Zoro

"Well, it was between 2 choices, either I just defeat Kuro and Jango now but risk a surprise attack from the pirates, since I don't know where they are. Or, wait until they decide to attack the village and just defeat them all before they reach the village. I decided that we should go with option 2. I knew you'd be bored Zoro so I knew you'd be up for it. I let myself be hypnotized then I fell down the cliff while I was asleep. They thought I was dead so that gives me the element of surprise."

"Hehe I see, I'm soooooo~ glad that you thought of me Senchou." Zoro said sarcastically.

"So what do we do now?" asked Nami.

"Well Usopp was pretty spooked, I think we should tell him the whole plan since it involves his village." Said Zoro with his arms crossed.

* * *

-After Usopp gets shot, rejected by Kaya, and chased out of the village-

"Oh there he is! Captain!" exclaimed the 3 kids as they saw Usopp standing in the middle of the road.

Usopp covered up his wound, wiped his tears away and turned around with a fake smile planted on his face.

"Yo, what's up?" Usopp said to the 3 kids.

"Yo" Luffy said nonchalantly to Usopp.

Usopp gasped in shock at seeing Luffy here. He immediately ran over to where Luffy was and asked, "Hey, you're still alive?!"

"Yeah I just woke up."

"Anyways Captain, we heard everything, let's go warn everyone!" exclaimed Tamanegi.

Usopp looked at the boys and thought that it would be better to keep them out of this conflict. So he decided he would do what he is best at, lying.

"I'm just kidding like I always do, I was just mad at the caretaker so I went around calling him a pirate." Usopp stated as he started laughing.

The kids started laughing as well and said, "Oh I see, you sure got straw hat Onii-san." as they started to walk away.

The laughing stopped when they got past Usopp and he turned around to see what was wrong.

"I'm starting to lose respect for you captain." They all said in unison.

"Even though that caretaker guy is mean, we never thought that you'd lie to hurt someone else… To think we had so much respect for you, Captain." With that being said they all walked away deciding that it should be best that they returned home.

* * *

-At the coast during night time-

Nami was applying first aid to Usopp injured arm. She was just done disinfecting the arm and was now applying bandages to it.

"Luffy how come you didn't just heal his arm like you did Zoro?" Nami asked.

"Oh, I'm no surgeon, I could heal his wound but the bullet would still be inside his body, which would probably result in lead poisoning. It's best if he heals by himself right now. It's a good thing you knew how to remove the bullet." said Luffy with a grin.

"By the way, why did you lie to them?" asked Luffy to Usopp.

"'Coz I'm a liar." Said Usopp.

"No one would believe me in the first place. I was to naïve."

"Even if you were naïve, the truth is still the truth." stated Zoro.

"The pirates are going to attack tomorrow at dawn… But I will stop them and make sure that what I said really was a lie! Because even though they shot my arm, chased me all around the village… this is still _my_ village damn it! I love this village."

"Hehe, Never thought you'd be the type to just ditch your friend and fight by yourself." Zoro said with a smirk as he placed his hand on Wado.

"Let me get this straight… All the treasure on that pirate ship is mine." Nami said with a straight face.

"Yosh! We'll lend you a hand." Luffy stated, confirming the actions of his nakama.

-At the slope-

"The pirates are planning to attack from tomorrow on this very coast. However, this is the only route that leads to the village. The rest are cliffs so there is no other way to attack. So if we stand our ground on this slope, we should be able to fend off the pirates." Usopp explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Luffy stated

"Of course it sounds easy but we need real battle strength. What are you guys capable of?" Usopp asked.

"Slicing"

"Kicking ass"

"Thieving"

"Okay then I'll be hiding!" Usopp said.

They all punched him in the head and screamed. "You will be fighting!"

"Okay anyways, we should lay down some oil on this slope; they won't be able to get up if they keep slipping." Usopp said as he brought over some oil.

After they finished laying down the oil, they decided that they would wait until dawn arrives to kick some ass.

* * *

-At dawn-

"Hmm… they're not here yet, you sure this is where they were going to land?" Luffy asked.

"They're definitely coming, I just know it." Usopp said.

Luffy sensed a large group of people docking at a different coast. He decided it would be best to tell everyone.

"Hey guys, I can sense a lot of people docking at the North side of the island, are you sure this is where they were going to land, Usopp?" Luffy asked.

"Sh-it! There's a slope just like this one on the north side of the island! I assumed they would be coming here since they met here! Shit this is bad! We have to hurry to the North Slope!" Usopp yelled while he ran around, panicking.

Just then Nami remembered an important detail. "Guys, our ships are docked on the North side! All of my treasure will be taken if we don't stop them now!" yelled Nami.

"Okay then let's go, I can be there in a second." Luffy said and grabbed Nami. He held her bridal style so that it would be more comfortable to run. "Nami… hold on tight, this may feel weird but it will be over in a second."

While blushing Nami just nodded and hugged Luffy as tight as she could and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Just like before, Luffy crouched on the ground and was prepared to run again. "Mizu Mizu… Godspeed." as Luffy said those words; he shot his leg forward with his devil fruit powers until he accelerated to Mach speed.

Nami was screaming while she tried to not fall off from the sudden force. It felt like she had thousands of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. As quickly as that feeling came, it went away as Luffy reached the destination.

Luffy stopped at the top of the hill and gently put Nami back on the ground. He decided to wait for Usopp or Zoro before he would take action.

"Nami… let's wait till Zoro or Usopp gets here. I'll move our ships so they don't find your treasure. I'm going to move them to that other coast we were just at." As Luffy said that he created a small wave to give the boat a head start, then he created a little sea current to direct it to the coast.

"Alright guys, head for the village and attack!" Jango yelled as he commanded the pirates up the slope.

Nami began panicking as the pirates came closer. She was very uneasy about the situation since they didn't have the traps they set up.

"Luffy what do we do?" Nami asked Luffy for some reassurance.

"Just stay behind me, this will be over soon." Luffy reassured her as she made her way behind him.

Luffy stood there facing the horde of pirates running up the slope. Instead attempting to attack or defend himself, he stood in the same position but this time, with a huge grin implanted on his face. As the pirates reached the top of the hill they were greeted by a flurry of slashes and pachinkos.

Zoro and Usopp had arrived.

"Yo Zoro, I'm surprised you didn't get lost trying to find this place, shihihi." Luffy said mockingly at Zoro.

"Urusai! You're the one who ran off before we could follow you." yelled a mad Zoro.

"Hey Captain, how are we gonna beat these guys? They just defeated some of our men like it were nothing." said a pirate to Jango.

"Hmm… These guys are strong so we'll just have to get stronger." That being said, Jango brought out his pendulum and began swinging it back in forth in a pendulum motion.

Luffy raised his eyebrow as he knew what he was going to do next, instead of using the hypnosis to his advantage, Luffy decided that it would be better to give him the handicap; it was more fun that way. So he closed his eyes and waited patiently for Jango to finish.

Jango continued swinging the ring while his men watched intently. "When I say One, Two, Jango, you all will get stronger… much, much stronger. Okay… One… Two… Jango!"

It was quiet for a second and then… all the pirates began cheering and roaring. One of the pirates even demonstrated their new strength by punching the cliff and shattering it to pieces.

"What the hell, he just hypnotized them how does that make them stronger!" yelled Usopp and Nami.

"Oi Luffy, what do we do, we might need to try something other than attacking them head on." Zoro said while turning to Luffy.

Luffy just stood there with his closed not paying attention until Zoro interrupted his train of 'thought'.

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro yelled which startled Luffy.

"Oh Zoro, don't worry I can take these guys on, here hold my katana…" Luffy said. He decided he wouldn't use his katana right now. He needed to get better at using his devil fruit anyways.

"But don't use it… you might forfeit your life…" Luffy said in a dangerous and serious tone.

Not wanting to start an argument in the middle of battle, Zoro just nodded and took his katana.

Luffy walked over to Nami and started taking off his cloak. Once he had it completely off him stood in front of Nami with the cloak in his arms. "Hey Nami, wear this while I'm out fighting, it might get dirty if I wear it." Luffy said while handing her the cloak. "And be careful with it, I got it as a birthday present, shihihi." Luffy said while giving his trademark, toothy grin.

Nami nodded and started putting the cloak on. She wrapped the string around her neck and looked behind her to see how it looked. It actually looked good on her and fit her perfectly, even though it was a bit long at the bottom. With the cloak on she felt this indescribable warmth around her body. It was oddly familiar… where had she felt this before… Then she remembered all those hugs and moments with Luffy and how they felt. _'That's what this feeling is… I feel so safe with this on.' _she thought as she was day dreaming.

Her train of thought was interrupted by Zoro who was yelling at her. "Oi Nami, get back or you might get caught up in this."

Nami nodded and began heading up the slope taking one quick glance at Luffy, whom was waving at her with a smile as she headed back. She couldn't help the smile that crept to her face as she ducked down for cover while watching the battlefield.

After seeing that Nami had found safety, he turned to Zoro and Usopp and said, "I'll handle these guys for now, if any get past me and manage to get up the slope, feel free to take them out." said Luffy as he got into a fighting stance. Zoro and Usopp nodded as they prepared for their fight.

The pirates began ascending the slope and getting closer and closer to their target. Luffy grinned and crouched down while turning both his arms into water.

"Mizu Mizu…" Luffy shot forward at supersonic speeds and shot out huge jets of water from both his arms, slamming them into the oncoming pirates. "Hydro Cannon!"

Every single pirate was knocked out the moment that the blast hit them. An attack at supersonic speeds plus the force of the attack would have killed them all if not for Jango's hypnotism.

"Hehehe, sorry guys looks like I took all the fun. Shihihi." Luffy said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh, whatever, but I get the next enemy… no questions asked. Got it?" Zoro said while smirking.

"Yea whatever, I'll just be here, shout out if you need any help." Luffy said to Zoro as he leaned against the slope waiting for more pirates.

Jango was looking around at all the unconscious bodies of his men. He was really nervous about the whole situation, considering their Captain would kill them right away if they failed this operation.

"Shit… that kid really screwed us over, Captain Kuro made a huge miscalculation. If Captain Kuro sees this we'll all definitely be killed." said Jango while clenching his teeth, trying to figure out a plan to take down these kids.

"Hey… Buchi, look what happened out here!" said an unknown person on the ship.

"What's all this!?" said another voice that was also coming from the ship.

Jango was surprised at first but remembered an important detail. "We still have our trump cards. Come out, Nyaban Brothers!" Jango yelled.

As Jango said that, 2 people jumped from the ship and landed onto the beach.

"You call Captain?" said the smaller of the 2 people that just arrived.

"Buchi… Sham, we must get past this slope but… as you can see our men are incapable of fighting and we have people in our way. Take care of that swordsman up there." said Jango as he pointed at an extremely intimidating Zoro.

The two brothers cringed in fear and they looked as if they had just seen a ghost. "That's impossible for us Captain Jango! He seems way too strong for us to handle. And our responsibilities are only to watch the ship, not to fight on battles." The skinny one said as he and his partner were backing away clearly showing fear.

Luffy could see through their little act, using Haki of course. 'Hmm… I probably shouldn't interfere in his fight though… I certainly wouldn't want anyone interfering in mine. Whatever, Zoro's strong he'll beat them.' Luffy thought as he sat down and leaned against the wall.

"Hey kid, are you not gonna back up your friend over there?" Jango asked to Luffy.

"No, I'm gonna sit this fight out, Zoro has been bored lately, and I know I wouldn't want for someone to interfere in on their fight, so you don't have to worry, you're safe for a few more minutes. Besides, I can already see through your friends' act." said Luffy as he closed his eyes.

"Suit yourself; it's your friends' funeral." Jango said as he turned to look at sham running towards Zoro in the weirdest way possible.

"Gyaaaahhh get ready, for I'm going to rip you to shreds!" Sham said while running at Zoro.

Zoro just sweat dropped not knowing what to do. "Hey you! If you don't stop I'll have to kill you!" Zoro yelled, not wanting to fight a weakling.

Sham paused for a moment and said in a dangerous tone, "That's if you can kill me…" as he said that he grabbed the katana in Zoro's hand, blocking his attack. When Zoro wasn't able to stop him, he grabbed the 3 katana from Zoro, 2 of Zoro's and Luffy's katana.

"You… underestimated me." he said as he jumped back with the 3 katana on his back.

Zoro was about to pull out his other 2 katana when he noticed they were missing, Luffy's was too. Sham noticed the confused Zoro and smirked.

"Lose something? I wouldn't know anything about it." Sham said with a devilish smirk.

Zoro noticed the katana on his back, "Give those katana back right now…"

"But don't you already have one in your hand?... These will only get in the way." Sham said as he removed the katana from his back and threw them behind him.

Zoro grew angrier now that his katana were being mistreated. He ran towards Sham with killing intent. "How dare you throw my treasures!" he said as he sliced through Sham.

It seemed like Sham was cut so Zoro ran past him and tried to reach his katana. Unfortunately Sham played another trick and grabbed Zoro from behind and brought him crashing to the ground and pinned him. "Buchi! Now it's your turn!" Sham yelled to the bigger one of the two.

"Gotcha!" Buchi yelled as he jumped 60 feet in the air. He then began accelerating downwards with his foot directly in the path of Zoro's head. Just when he was about to make contact with his head Zoro broke out of Shams grip at the last second and rolled away.

Buchi used enough force to create a little crater where Zoro's head was just a few moments ago.

'Shit, every bone in my skull would have been broken if I didn't break free.' Zoro thought as he was panting heavily trying to regain his composure.

"Damn, he got away!" said Sham.

"Hey, you have to keep him held down for that to work!" exclaimed Buchi.

"Whatever, he's not getting away this time!"

"I'm not great at one-sword style but I'll have to manage for now…" said Zoro as he got into his fighting stance and prepared for their assault.

"Let's go, Buchi!" yelled Sham as they both lunged forward at Zoro.

They began attacking Zoro in a flurry of attacks. All Zoro could do was defend against the attacks. They kept the exact same pace throughout their assault forcing Zoro to begin backing up while he blocked all their attacks.

Seeing this, Usopp decided he should help Zoro, so he ran to the top of the hill where Nami was hiding so he could shoot form above, giving him the advantage. "I'm gonna shoot one of those guys so Zoro will get an opening." he said to Nami.

"Lead Star!" Usopp yelled as he shot the pachinko towards the fight.

Seeing this Zoro moved into the trajectory of the pachinko resulting in him getting hit in the back… hard. He clenched his teeth in pain and stopped his blocking, giving the two foes an opening to strike.

They both sliced into Zoro's chest giving him big wounds all across his chest. He flew backwards from the attack which gave him enough distance from the two brothers to get up and continue fighting.

"Why did you hit our own people?!" Nami yelled at Usopp.

"No… it's not like that, it's like he let himself be hit on purpose…" Usopp said still shocked from what just happened.

"Baka! Do you want to die?!" yelled Zoro to Usopp.

"Could it be that we were the ones that were just saved? If you had hit them with the pachinko we would have been their targets." Nami suggested.

'Shit… if only I had another katana, I could mop the floor with these guys.' Zoro thought as he continued to block all their attacks.

"I got it! I'll just go get steal back his swords so he can fight properly!" Nami said as she began running down the slope.

Luffy was sitting down while leaning against the slope wall looking at the fight with interest. He then saw Nami running down the slope. 'I thought I told her to stay at the top where it was safe.' Luffy thought. However, Luffy failed to notice Jango standing where Nami was running to. When Luffy did notice it was too late… Jango used his ring to slice Nami's shoulder, causing her to fall down to the ground while screaming in pain.

After seeing this, Luffy's rage skyrocketed and he began shaking. His eyes began glowing a bright blue. His aura turned into an extremely deadly and dangerous one that would make even the strongest of men cower in fear. He got up and began walking towards Jango and Nami. Nami didn't notice anything as she was still on the ground writhing in pain. Luffy finally made it behind Jango while Jango still didn't notice the extremely deadly aura behind him.

"**You… hurt… Nami…**" said Luffy in an extremely angry and deadly tone.

This caused Jango to turn around and when he did he began cowering in fear. He looked at the boy, his eyes were glowing a bright blue and he seemed extremely upset as he was shaking in rage. That is all Jango could see or think right before he met a supersonic, Haki infused punch right into his gut, sending him flying up to the top of the slope.

Luffy's rage subsided as he then knelt down beside Nami who was still clutching her shoulder.

"Itee…" she said in a soft voice, she didn't even notice Luffy beside her.

"I know it hurts just bear with it for a few more seconds." Luffy said in a warm and reassuring voice.

This alarmed Nami as she quickly turned her head in the direction of where she heard the voice. She quickly relaxed as she saw Luffy smiling warmly at her. She clenched her teeth in pain as he touched the wound but the pain subsided soon after. Luffy began increasing blood flow to her shoulder which resulted in the wound healing and scabbing over.

"Now just because I healed the wound, doesn't mean you can go right back to lifting heavy treasure, and also it still needs to be bandaged. Now let's see what I can use… Ah, I got it." Luffy said as he took off his cardigan. He sprayed it with water to thoroughly clean it. He ripped each sleeve off and began using it to wipe the blood off her shoulder. He used the rest to tie around her shoulder as a temporary bandage.

"There that should do it…" he said as he began grinning. But now, this left him without anything to cover his upper body.

Seeing his half naked body made Nami blush furiously and turn her head away from Luffy.

"Th-thanks…" she said while her head was still turned in the other direction so she couldn't see Luffy. Luffy turned his head to look at the top of the hill and furrowed his brows when he saw what awaited him. There… standing at the top of the hill, was none other than Captain Kuro.

Jango managed to get himself off the ground and looked up to see Captain Kuro, menacingly staring down at him.

"Never thought you would be beat up by these _kids_… guess the Kuroneko pirates are not what they used to be… RIGHT! JANGO?!" Kuro yelled the last part and everyone could clearly see that he was upset, or rather, he was furious.

"B-but you didn't you say that these kids wouldn't be a problem?..." Jango said in an extremely nervous tone.

"Yes… I did. So what? I knew they would try and stop us, but what I didn't expect was for you fools to be so damn useless!"

"How dare you call us useless, Captain Kuro…! It's true that you _were_ strong once before but that was three years ago. When you were fooling around playing butler in a peaceful village, we were training and raided countless islands!" Sham exclaimed.

"What are you implying...?" Kuro stated and a calm yet dangerous tone.

"Do you think you have enough strength to beat us now?!" Sham and Buchi both exclaimed as they ran towards Kuro.

While they were charging at Kuro, Kuro raised his duffel bag into the air and began moving his feet extremely quickly.

When Buchi and Sham finally lunged for the kill, they found themselves slashing nothing but the duffel bag.

Kuro moved quickly behind them and reappeared in front of Zoro in less than a second.

"Who were you going to kill…?" Kuro said in a menacing voice while also revealing blades that were 3 feet long and began at his fingertips similar to that of a cat.

"Turn around!" both Sham and Buchi exclaimed. But when they turned around, they saw no one other than Zoro standing there.

"There it is… Stealth foot." said Jango who retreated away from the battle down the slope.

"You guys are right… I'm not as fast as I once was." Kuro said as he appeared behind the nyaban brothers and put his arms around both their shoulders, pointing the sharp edge of the blades towards their necks.

"I've become more humble after staying on this island for so long so… I'll give you five minutes, if they are all still alive after the 5 minutes are up then…" he began backing off the brothers.

"All of you here will be killed by me!" he said while getting into fighting stance.

"Five minutes, we'll manage to beat them in five minutes somehow… It's all him, the guy with the green bandana, we have to beat him!" said Jango in a very nervous and panicking tone of voice.

Luffy saw Zoro's current predicament and he decided to aid him but do it indirectly. He walked over to the katana on the ground. He picked his up and strapped it back onto his waist and he threw Zoro's towards him.

"Oi, don't throw my katana!" exclaimed Zoro as he saw what Luffy did.

"Heh, where's my thank you?" Luffy said with a cheeky grin.

"Yea… Thank you." said Zoro as he grabbed the 2 katana and unsheathed them. He put wadö into his mouth and held the other one.

Zoro got into a fighting stance with his 3 swords as he stood in position, waiting for the brothers whom were already approaching him with killing intent.

"Fool, you think having 3 swords will be enough to stop us! The results will be the same!" they yelled as they got closer and closer to Zoro.

Zoro got into a position where the 2 katana were perpendicular to wadö and were pointed downwards.

"Tiger… _You guys just don't get it do you…?_ … Hunting Prey!" He yelled as he lunged forward and slashed both of the brothers, killing them, or at least knocking them out and sending them flying behind him towards Jango.

"Having 3 swords and using 3 sword style are completely different." said Zoro as he began sheathing his katana.

Buchi grabbed onto Jango's leg and muttered, "That bastard… I'll kill him… please hypnotize me… please, Captain."

Zoro looked behind him and noticed that he was still alive. "Must have been saved by all that fat." He muttered as he turned around to finish the job. However what he saw shocked him.

It looked as if Buchi was going through a transformation as his muscles were growing in size and his pupils began blanking out as his eyes turned completely white. He got up and turned around facing Zoro, baring his teeth and going towards him with the intent to kill.

'Crap, this is going to be a pain… that guy could crush the ground in his normal state, I wonder what he could do now?' thought Zoro as he got ready to go into another fight.

"Crap, Luffy Zoro might be in trouble, you have to help him!" yelled Nami.

"You're not going to be helping anyone!" Jango yelled as he flung his ring towards Luffy's neck.

Luffy already saw this coming seconds before Jango even begun his action so he decided he would screw with everyone. As the ring began flying closer and closer to his neck his serious expression turned into a toothy grin as he turned to Nami. Nami was shocked and yelled for him to watch out but it was too late. The ring cut Luffy's neck and sent his head flying towards Nami. His head landed in front of Nami with his eyes still open and that grin still on his face. Nami saw this and let out a scream that could cause people's ears to begin bleeding as she fearfully backed away and put her head in between her knees to shield her eyes from the sight.

However, what she heard next shocked her and everyone that was there. Luffy's head began laughing uncontrollably as his body was rolling around clutching its sides. After the laughter died down the body got up, grabbed the head and then threw it in the air. The head turned into water and the water began reforming as a head where the body was missing one. Luffy's head was once again attached to his neck and he had that same toothy grin he wore before he was decapitated. He turned to look at Nami and the expression she had on her face was priceless. Luffy began roaring in laughter as he, once again, rolled around clutching his sides while laughing his head off.

"You… you should have seen the look on your face, hahahaha, it was priceless." he said while doubling over in laughter.

Once the shock subsided, Nami began fuming with rage as she looked at the laughing Luffy. She went over there and gave him the beating of his life, one that was even comparable to Garp's.

"That's _Whack_ for _Thump_ scaring_ Punch_ me!" she yelled as she began panting with rage.

"Hahahaha that was worth it though, I wish I had a camera or something so I could have taken a picture of that face, hahaha." exclaimed Luffy as he was still laughing his ass off.

"Alright Luffy~… just for that, you have to go and steal the treasure on their ship and be back here in less than a minute unless you want to be in a debt that makes the United State's (hehehe) debt look like nothing…" Nami said with a vein popping out of her forehead and with clenched teeth.

"Aye, sir." Luffy said while giving a mock salute and ran to and through the ship at supersonic speeds. After a few seconds of storming through the ship he found the room filled with treasure. He grabbed it all and ran back to Nami as fast as he could.

"Well, there wasn't that much treasure, I think like 5 million beli's worth?" he said while putting the treasure down next to Nami.

"No it's completely fine! Arigatou!" yelled Nami as she ran up and hugged Luffy while he was grinning and rubbing the back of his head with a slight blush.

"Alright Buchi, you take care of that swordsman over there, I'll take care of the straw hat kid." Jango said as he was facing Luffy with his back towards Buchi.

"Okay Nami, just have a little rest here, this will be over in a few minutes." said Luffy in a cool voice as he gently placed Nami to the side. He took his cloak from Nami and covered Nami with it like a blanket. Nami soon closed her eyes and began drifting to sleep as she knew it was safe to do so, as long as Luffy was there.

By this time, all the members of the pirate crew began to stir awake and they saw the leaders of their crew preparing to fight the kids that were giving them a hard time.

Someone was walking through the woods and made it to the beginning of the slope. Kuro thought that someone was sneaking behind him and so he turned around to attack the person.

However, Usopp immediately recognized who it was and dove in to the protect the person. He managed to get there in time before Kuro could hurt the person but Kuro managed to slash Usopp before he managed to get to a safe distance from him.

Kuro had a look of shock as he realized who he almost cut down. However, that shock quickly subsided and he regained his composure.

"Usopp-san are you alright." said Kaya. The person who Kuro attacked was Kaya.

"Kaya what are you doing?" Usopp said while wincing in pain from the slash.

"I'm sorry Usopp-san, I know that you might never forgive me for what I have done. But I can't believe that... Kurahadol is a pirate." Kaya said sadly.

"That doesn't matter now, I told you to run away didn't I?! He wants to kill you!" Usopp exclaimed as Kaya was on the brink of tears.

"But you're still fighting even though your hurt!" Kaya exclaimed in a concerned voice.

"Kaya ojou-sama why are you here?" Kuro said in a calm voice.

"Please, stop this Kurahadol!" yelled Kaya.

"Meri told me everything. If you want my fortune I'll give it all up. So please, leave this place! Right now!" Kaya yelled trying to solve this dispute peacefully with the least amount of casualties.

"I thank you for your offer... however... There's one thing that I desire, and that's... the tranquility of my soul." Kuro said in a menacingly low voice while he readjusted his glasses.

"All I want is tranquility... I spent 3 years gaining the trust of the villagers, which made me feel unbelievably comfortable. Therefore, I'd like to keep this sense of tranquility with me forever." Kuro calmly stated.

Kaya was shocked from this and began backing away, all the while trembling. She brought a gun out of her coat pocket with trembling hands and pointed it at Kuro.

"You're not Kurahadol... Leave this village!" Kaya said with still trembling hands.

"Oh... so you're pointing a gun at me... so that's how it is. You've grown quite a lot these past three years. I remember nursing you when you were sick from grieving over your parent's deaths. All that was so... I could kill you someday! Today being that day!" yelled Kuro as he took Kaya's gun from her. Tears finally rolled down Kaya's cheek as she bit her lip to keep herself from sobbing.

"I, Captain Kuro had to keep a smile for a girl whose nose always sniffled." he said as he dropped the gun.

"No matter how much I hated it, I tried to make you happy." he said in a disgusted tone.

Usopp was looking at Kuro with all the hate he could muster and muttered, "You bastard!"

"Can you imagine me, the former Captain Kuro, doing such things?!" he yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

By now, Luffy was quite irritated by Kuro's thinking.

Usopp picked the gun off of the ground and stood up quickly to catch Kuro off guard and shoot him. After Usopp shot, Kuro used stealth foot to avoid the bullet and went behind Usopp. Kuro surrounded Usopp's head with his 5 claws.

"I believe you still owe me for that punch you gave me earlier. You hit me pretty hard that time."

Usopp was trembling in fear until he looked at the slope and noticed Luffy was getting into a fighting stance but what Usopp noticed was his glowing blue eyes that sent a shiver down his spine.

The next thing Usopp saw was a fist made of water flying at Kuro's face and knocking him back several meters.

"Since you hate punches so much I'll give you a hundred more for free." Luffy said as he grinned that cheeky grin of his with those same glowing blue eyes.

"What the hell is he?!"yelled the crew as they stared at Luffy, mouths agape.

Suddenly out of nowhere all the kids of the Usopp pirate crew appeared and began beating Kuro with various kitchen ware and baseball bats. They were screaming things like 'give up' and 'kill him'. After they were done 'beating the crap out of him' they ran over to Usopp.

"Captain, you were fighting them all along! Why didn't you tell us the truth?!" they all exclaimed

"Never mind that! You guys have to get out of here now!" Usopp yelled.

"No! We're fighting! If we were to run that would bring dishonor to the crew!" yelled all 3 boys.

Kuro got up looking unfazed from their little 'assault' and stood behind the band of misfits. The kids began shivering in fear until the turned around which turned their shivering into spasms and screaming. Instead of slicing them up Kuro just walked passed them back onto the battlefield.

"Not bad... that was a pretty good punch you managed to lay on me. So... you have the powers of the Akuma no Mi don't you boy?" Kuro said with a glare.

"Yeah, the Mizu-Mizu no Mi, I'm a water man." Luffy said with a cheeky grin.

The entire crew was freaking out saying things like 'What?! That's bad news!' and 'Those things exist?!".

Kuro was silent for a moment and appeared to be thinking until he spoke up, "Jango! _I_ will take care of this kid, you take care of Kaya ojou-sama. Make her write the will as planned, then kill her! Also... the three ants over there... they're an eyesore." Kuro said as he prepared for his attack.

"Understood" Jango said as he began walking up the slope, only to be stopped by one of Zoro's swords blocking his path.

"Stop. I won't let you pass me." Zoro said calmly.

"Buchi!" yelled Jango.

Buch was now growling loudly and jumped up into the air to attack Zoro. "Cat Kill, Stump!" he yelled as he quickly descended.

"That again?" Zoro said as he jumped away to avoid the attack. However, what happened next caught him off guard. An entire section of the slope and cliff were destroyed from the raw physical power of the attack. Due to the rocks crumbling, there was now a heavy smokescreen which Buchi used to his advantage and grabbed Zoro's shoulder and pinned him to the cliff wall. Zoro managed to stick his foot out to Buchi's face, preventing him moving any further to attack him.

"You've already lost to me once. Didn't I tell you not to bother me anymore?! Outta my way!" Zoro yelled as he kicked Buchi in the face with his other foot. While Buchi was dazed, Zoro brought out his other 2 katana and lunged forward to slash Buchi across the chest, effectively killing him, or at least knocking him out.

By now Luffy was ascending the slope as Kaya and the kids retreated into the forest. While Zoro was distracted, Jango had used the opportunity to go after Kaya and the three children.

"Usopp! You go and look for Kaya and the kids! Leave everything here to us." Luffy said.

Usopp, who was on the ground bloodied and bruised, courtesy of Kuro, used what little strength he had left to pick himself up off the ground. He was trembling as he got up and managed to turn to Kuro. As he was about to walk forward, Usopp lost all his strength and fell back to the ground.

After seeing this pathetic display, Kuro began snickering which soon turned into an hysterical laughter. "You really amuse me. Even if you do catch up to Jango, you'd be no match for him. It would be safer for you if you stayed here." Kuro said while laughing a little.

"Even if can't... I want to protect them... For I am the Captain of the Usopp pirate crew. I am a brave warrior of the sea... And I will not let you lay a hand on any of the villagers!" Usopp bellowed for the world to hear.

"Hehe, well said Usopp." Luffy said as he continued to glare at Kuro.

The pirate crew down by the shore were watching and began saying things like, 'What the hell was that' and 'Look he's crying, how pathetic!' as they all started laughing.

After hearing this Luffy's anger rose even more as he punched the cliff and broke off a huge piece off rock. He took the rock and flung it at the pirates, hurtling them backwards.

"What's so funny?!" Luffy yelled as his glowing blue eyes scared the pirates shitless.

"Luffy, I'm taking Usopp with me to find that hypnotist. Any problems?" Zoro asked as he bent down and picked up Usopp.

"None! Get going!" Luffy yelled back.

As Zoro was continuing up the slope Kuro spoke and said, "Hey, who gave you permission to go past this slope...?"

"That would be me..." Luffy said as he appeared in front of Kuro in a split second and tried to slash him, only to have his sword blocked by Kuro claws. He then tried punching him but Kuro managed to use stealth foot and avoid his attack. Luffy knew Kuro was gonna attack him from behind so he ducked and kicked his legs up to try and get a swing at him, but Kuro used stealth foot and dodged again.

"Crap, he's fast enough to even keep up with me. Oh well, at least Zoro and Usopp got away." Luffy said while he waited for Kuro to reappear.

When he did appear, Luffy turned to him while thinking. 'Shanks told me that if I want to become Pirate King, I would need strong nakama to help me along the way. But for my second dream... I would need a massive fleet of nakama. I need to get Kuro to join my crew, I can already sense with Haki that he is not completely evil, and his brilliant mind would help greatly for my other goal. To avenge Sabo's death... By destroying the World Government.'

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! # ^#$* Bet you weren't expecting that huh?... I know this may be copying The Will of D a little but I already planned that I would be having Kuro and his crew in Luffy's crew from the beginning. Also, the idea of Luffy commanding an entire pirate fleet is badass. **

**Also, the changing eye colour thing will be explained later. Just imagine his eyes the same as Master Makarov's (Fairy Tail) when he uses Fairy Law, except they are blue and not yellow.  
**

**And to those who are confused or irritated by the sudden change in the plot-line, I apologize. But, the whole thing will be explained in detail in due time. But for now, read, enjoy and review (If you can).  
**

**Also, I have been wanting to get these ideas out of my head and onto the website, so I'm just going to ask all of you this. Will it be okay if I update one/two-shots of future events from this story. Like ones from Enies Lobby, Thriller Bark etc (Ones that are a long long ways away). Of course I would put spoiler warnings in the beginning to warn people, but I don't know if people would want that. So if you guys could message me/review saying whether or not you would like that it would help :)  
**

**~~~~VirajPatel~~~~  
**

**P.S. I have had the worst time coming up with names for Luffy's attacks. So if you have the time, could you guys leave suggestions in your reviews :) It would help me out.  
**


	7. Climax of the Battle and New Nakama!

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have been flooded with Chemistry and Physics homework and I haven't found the time to write =/. Also I'd like to apologize for the short chapter, but after this, it's a new ark so expect bigger chapters in the future :) And special thanks to Shikimaru's babygirl and others for helping me with names of Luffy's attacks. It really helped me out :). So yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter :D.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ODA owns OnePiece, I just write stories on it.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Climax and New Nakama

* * *

"Hey Kuro… I've got a little offer for you." Luffy said coolly.

"Oh… and what would that be?" Kuro asked, gaining interest.

"Well… how about a little wager." Luffy said with a devilish grin implanted on his face.

"And what would the stakes be?"

"If I win, you and your crew will join me, no questions asked. And if you win I will personally help you kill Kaya and take her treasure." Luffy said, fully knowing that there was no way he was ever going to lose.

"Alright… and the rules?"

"No killing each other's crew, and the victory goes to the last one conscious." Luffy said.

"And what makes you think that I would be suitable for your crew or that I would obey you?" Kuro asked.

"I can tell you're not that bad of a person, you just need a more fun and relaxed environment, and it doesn't get more relaxing and fun than my crew, shihihi. So, what do you say… do we have a deal?" Luffy said as he brought out his hand.

"Very well… I accept your offer…?" Kuro gave him a questioning look as he shook his hand.

"Oh… the name's Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy said while grinning.

"Alright Luffy."

"Haha great… now we'll start in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" Luffy said as he lunged forward and unsheathed his katana, attacking Kuro. Kuro managed to predict this and block the attack.

"Hehe, you're pretty fast if you can keep up with me." Luffy said while grinning.

"Don't get too cocky kid, it may be your downfall." Kuro said while grinning back.

"Whatever let's get started." Luffy said as he leaped back, onto the slope.

Kuro lunged towards Luffy with his claw outstretched and ready to impale him. Luffy saw this coming and grabbed one of the huge boulders that were scattered around and put it into the path of Kuro's blade. Kuro couldn't stop in time and found his blade stuck in the boulder.

"He… looks like you can do more than just turn into water." Kuro smirked.

"Of course, I'm well trained… to be a pirate!" Luffy said as he crushed the boulder from both sides, grabbed it, and twisted it so Kuro's blades snapped.

"Take this!" Luffy yelled as he swung the boulder hitting Kuro square in the jaw.

Kuro was knocked down and looked as if he was down for the count. Luffy was still holding the boulder while looking down at Kuro with a grin.

"Oh come on… I know you're not knocked out, get up." Luffy said while still holding the boulder with one hand.

"Heh… that was pretty good if I do say so myself…" Kuro said while getting up.

"Hehe, it seems like you only have 5 claws left." Luffy said while dropping the boulder. He was grinning like a madman, which irritated Kuro a little.

"I assume that is not all there is to your strength, right?" Kuro said while staring at Luffy.

"Sure it isn't… I'm waaaay stronger than this. After all, I'm going to be the Pirate King so I have to be strong. Duh…" Luffy smirked devilishly.

"Heh… I'm not going to lose… Stealth foot." Kuro said as he quickly moved his feet and disappeared.

Right before Kuro was about to slash at Luffy, Luffy blocked the attack with his katana. Kuro seemed extremely surprised by this and stared wide eyed at Luffy.

"How? No human should be able to keep up with my Stealth Foot." Kuro said, still shocked.

"I told you I'm well trained, and I can think of someone other than me who could easily surpass you in speed." Luffy said with a smirk as he deflected Kuro's claws away.

"Oh wait… If I use my sword, I might kill you…" Luffy sheathed his katana as he got into a fighting stance.

"Hmpf, you seem pretty confident, perhaps a little too overconfident…" Kuro prepared for his next attack.

"It doesn't matter; I know I'm not going to lose here."

"I'm going to end this really quick. So you will join my crew! Shihihi." Luffy gave his trademark grin while snickering.

A vein began popping out of Kuro's head as he began fuming in anger at his simplicity. Why he accepted his offer was beyond him, but it didn't seem that bad of an offer. Kuro had been stressed beyond measure these past 3 years, maybe he did need some relaxing time. However, that doesn't mean he's just going to surrender and back down without putting up a fight.

"Take this!" Kuro said as he swing his claw at Luffy's chest.

Just when he thought it would connect it phased right through Luffy and he found his claws dripping wet.

"What…?" Kuro questioned, confused.

"The reason I knew I wasn't going to lose, was because I knew you couldn't even touch me! Shihihi."

"I see… so it seems I had lost from the get go." Kuro said as a smile formed on his lips.

"Mizu Mizu no Gathering…" Luffy said as he raised his hand into the air as water from the ocean and air started forming into a blob above his hand. Once the ball had reached a reasonable size for Luffy, he launched it a couple hundred meters into the air.

Mizu Mizu no Suikyu" Luffy swung his arm downwards and the ball of water began plummeting at incredible speeds.

'_I wonder what it's going to be like, serving under a simple minded guy like him. I guess time will tell. You really interest me… Monkey D. Luffy.' _Kuro though right before that ball of water collided with his head, knocking him out and then some.

Luffy made sure not to put too much power into his attack, for obvious reasons. After Kuro got hit with the ball, Luffy began walking towards Kuro and knelt down beside him.

"Even though you're going to be having fun and relaxing in my crew… you might also go crazy. Shihihi." Luffy gave his trademark grin and began laughing.

Nami was still sleeping after Luffy won the fight. Luffy went over to her to wake her up and tell her the fight is over. He shook her gently and she began stirring awake.

"What is it?" She asked while rubbing her eye.

"Fight's over, I kicked ass, and now it's time to get up, you can't expect to sleep all day and let me handle everything…" Luffy said.

"Oh and why is that? You _are_ the captain after all…" Nami said with her arms crossed while looking the other way.

"Naaaaammiiii~" Luffy whined.

"Alright… I'm getting up." Nami said as she began to get up. However she soon froze as she looked at Luffy and noticed he was still shirtless.

"But first put a shirt on…" Nami said while looking the other way, doing her best to keep an enormous blush out of sight and at bay.

"Well… that was kind of my only one, so I'll be like this until I get a new one or you sew it. And since I don't have any money, and you obviously need it more than I do, I guess it will be the 2nd option." Luffy grinned.

Nami huffed but then sighed. "Fine… since you _did_ get me more treasure I guess I could sew your shirt back up. But first I'll have to clean it, unless you want blood stains all over your shirt."

"Thanks Nami!" Luffy exclaimed while giving her a hug.

Nami blushed profusely and found herself unable to breath due to his crushing grip. Luffy saw her blue face and let up on the hug as he rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe, sorry."

"Whatever… we should go and find Zoro and Usopp."

"No need, Zoro's right over there, and Usopp is probably not with him cause he has that whole 'villagers-running-him-out-of-the-village issue to deal with." Luffy said, pointing a finger to the top of the slope, where Zoro was casually walking.

When Zoro got to them he sat down at the other side of the slope and leaned against the wall. He took one good look at Luffy then immediately closed his eyes.

"Luffy… put on a shirt." Zoro muttered.

"Don't like what you see?" Luffy smirked evilly at Zoro.

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled with a vein popping from his forehead.

"I kid, I kid. Anyways, how is Usopp doing?" Luffy asked.

"He's with Kaya and the kids. I didn't know what they were talking about though." Zoro still said with his eyes closed.

"I see well that's good to hear."

"Hey kid! What are you going to do with us?" The Kuroneko pirates yelled at Luffy.

"Just wait there, I'll talk to you guys when your Captain wakes up." Luffy yelled back.

"Luffy what do you mean you'll 'talk' to them?" Nami asked.

"Aa, I'll explain when Usopp comes back."

After Usopp got back, Luffy began explaining his little deal with Kuro.

"YOU WHAT! YOU WAGERED KAYA'S LIFE, JUST SO THAT MADMAN COULD JOIN YOUR CREW!?" Usopp yelled. He was pretty mad.

"Calm down Usopp. It was barely a wager, there was no way I could lose. Besides, it's in the past, Kaya is alive and that's all that matters." Luffy stated.

"Ugh… just don't go making deals behind people's backs…" Usopp sighed.

"Oi Luffy, you sure about this? I mean he seems like a pretty bad guy." Zoro questioned.

"Don't worry Zoro, I think he's just stressed and needs some time to relax. I can sense that he isn't _that_ bad deep down." Luffy said.

"Whatever, you _are_ the captain." Zoro muttered.

"Well, I guess I should go wake him up." Luffy stood up and began walking towards the unconscious Kuro.

He knelt down and started poking his face. "Hey Kuro, wake up." He said as he kept poking him in the face.

Kuro stirred awake and smacked Luffy's hand away. "Stop poking me." He muttered as he grabbed his head in pain.

"I see you're as lively as ever." Luffy smirked.

"Anyways… go tell your crew that you joined my crew and whatnot. We'll be leaving soon, so if there is anything you need to do, I suggest doing it now."

"Yeah, whatever." Kuro muttered and got up to tell his crew.

"So yeah, I lost a bet and now we are part of that kid's crew." Kuro said while still clutching his head.

"WHAT?!" The crew yelled which Kuro did not appreciate one bit.

"Shut up! I have a massive headache right now and your yelling is not helping!" Kuro yelled.

"Sorry." The crew whimpered.

"So what, does that mean you're not our Captain anymore?" One of the crew members asked.

"I don't know we'll see." Kuro said while walking away towards Luffy and the others.

"Okay kid, they know we're joining your crew, now what?" Kuro asked.

"Well, I guess it's time to welcome you to our crew as the head of intelligence and commander of the Kuroneko division." Luffy said with a grin.

"Oi, what the hell, why can't I have a cool position like that!?" Zoro yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Luffy.

"Well, you're the first mate of the Strawhat Pirates, essentially the second in command. Which means, when I'm not around you're in charge of the _entire_ crew." Luffy stated.

"Ha, sounds like a fitting role for me." Zoro nodded as he leaned back against the wall.

"Sure… Anyways let's go back into town, I'm starving!" Luffy began walking up the slope, the others except Kuro following.

"Hey aren't you coming?" Luffy asked.

"No… there's something I need to do." Kuro said while looking away.

"I understand." Luffy nodded.

* * *

- In town -

Luffy, Zoro and Nami had just finished eating, and were planning on leaving. Luffy finally remembered what he was here for in the first place.

"Crap, we don't have a ship…" Luffy muttered.

Just then, Kaya walked in and saw Luffy and the others sitting at a table and walked up to them.

Nami noticed her. "Is it okay for you to be up and about?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, my illness was caused by my depressed state over my parent's deaths. Usopp-san took so much effort to cheer me up… I can't just stay that way anymore now can I?" Kaya said with a soft smile.

"I've caused you a lot of trouble. Thank you. And I also prepared a present that you all will like."

* * *

- At the Beach -

Luffy, Nami and Zoro were surprised to see the present Kaya had prepared for them.

It was a small, but beautiful ship. A caravel to be exact.

"Is this really for us?!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yes, please accept it." Kaya said with a smile.

"It's somewhat old fashioned, but I was the one who designed it. Although I made a few adjustments. I changed the steering column into a steering wheel so it's easier to steer. Also, I added an extra multipurpose room which can be used for living space or entertainment etc. I call it the 'Going Merry'! I hope you like it." Merry beamed.

"First let me tell you how to operate it, things such as turning and adjusting the power…" Merry began but was interrupted by Nami.

"No No, you only have to tell _me_ how to operate it!"

"Sure is a cool ship… I like the figure head!" Luffy exclaimed while staring at it.

"I've prepared everything that you would need for sailing." Kaya said with a kind smile.

"Arigato! That's really nice of you!" Luffy exclaimed.

Luffy heard screaming coming from the slope and looked over to see Usopp stuck to a giant bag, rolling downhill.

Luffy said and walked up to where Usopp was going to roll towards. He stuck out his fist and waited while whistling and checking his fingernails. Usopp rolled right into his fist, face first.

"T-thanks…" Usopp muttered under Luffy's fist.

-With Usopp and Kaya-

"So… you really are leaving… Usopp-san." Kaya said quietly.

"Yeah… I should leave before I change my mind… Don't try and stop me."

"I'm not going to. I had a feeling you would be leaving."

"That's disappointing, when I return to the village, I'll be able to tell you lot's of tales of my heroic adventures, and this time they will be true." Usopp said cheerfully.

Kaya nodded. "I'll be looking forward to them."

Usopp looked up to Luffy and the others who were on the Going Merry. "You guys take care too, I'll see you again someday."

"Why?" Luffy questioned.

"You're really slow… I'll be a pirate like you, so we may meet up on the sea someday!" Usopp yelled.

"The hell are you talking about? Get on board. Everyone is on except you." Zoro said.

"We're already nakama." Luffy said blankly.

"I… I'm the Captain!" Usopp yelled while jumping up.

"Don't be stupid, I'm already the Captain!" Luffy yelled.

"Wait Usopp-san… before you go…" Kaya said quietly with a blush.

"What is it Kaya?" Usopp turned around to face her.

However, Usopp was in for quite a shock. Kaya had leaned up and kissed Usopp on the cheek. Both were blushing furiously as the looked away from each other. Usopp found the courage to wrap his arms around Kaya and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll miss you." Usopp muttered.

"Un… I'll miss you too, Usopp-san." Kaya said with tears in her eyes.

They pulled away and Usopp got on board the Going Merry as both ships, the Going Merry and the Kuroneko Pirate ship sailed away.

"Usopp has a _giiirrllllfrieennnddd~_" Everyone chorused, causing the sniper to blush in embarrassment.

They all started laughing, even Kuro was chuckling quietly.

* * *

- With Kaya and Meri -

"He really left… that Usopp." Meri said.

"Meri…" Kaya said quietly.

"It's really hard to lie…"

"Are you referring to Kurahadol?" Meri asked.

Kaya shook her head.

"Ah… so you're implying you really did want to stop Usopp-kun from leaving, am I right?"

"Also… I found this letter on the kitchen table a few hours ago. It's directed towards you, but it doesn't have a name on the envelope." Meri handed her the envelope with the letter inside.

Kaya opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

'_Dear Kaya ojou-sama,_

_ I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you, even though this apology falls on deaf ears. I hope that you will somehow be able to remember the good times we had back when I was still your caretaker. I have decided I would join up with Luffy's crew and be their nakama. I hope to find relaxation and inner peace during my travels with them. I just wanted to say goodbye. _

_Love,_

_Kurahadol._

Kaya now had tears in her eyes as she read the letter and held it close to her chest.

'_Of course I won't forget you, how could I.' _She thought.

* * *

-Back on the ship-

"Hey Kuro, can I talk to you in private for a second." Luffy whispered.

"Sure." Kuro followed Luffy into the main room.

"Since you're the head of intelligence I thought you should know what I have planned ahead." Luffy said.

"And… what is that?" Kuro asked intently.

"I plan on destroying the World Government." Luffy said in a cool voice.

Kuro stared at him in shock for a second before chuckling a little.

"What's so funny?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing… it's just you remind me of something I read in the newspaper a while back. A guy named Dragon is supposedly trying to do the same thing and the Government has labelled him the most wanted man in the world." Kuro said with a grin.

"Well I plan to be that and more. Shihihi." Luffy said as he strolled out the door.

"It seems I have found myself an interesting Captain to follow." Kuro grinned then sighed as he went out the door as well.

* * *

**A/N: Bam! done. Anyways, I've made a new goal for this story. And that is to surpass the Will of D. That means more reviews, favs and follows. But I need your help to do so, so if it isn't too much trouble, just hit the favorite and follow button if you will, and if you have time, review! Criticism is always welcome. :D But yeah, nothing else really happens in this chapter. But you all may be wondering, but Viraj, who the hell is that other person Luffy said is faster than Kuro? Well just wait and you'll find out! Until Next Time! BYE!**


	8. A Big Surprise form a Small Talk

**Authors Notes: I have one thing to say... I.. am... Fucking... Sorry... School work as been piling on me like crazy. It's kind of hard to write fanfics when you have Physics, Chemistry Computer Engineering and Computer Science all in the same semester... But, I felt guilty as hell when I couldn't write anything, I got to about 1.2k words before more work was served onto my already full plate... So! I will upload what I have with a little twist! And if anyone doesn't like that I only updated a 1.2k word long chapter in a month and a half then I have one thing to say... #YOLO!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Big Surprise from Small Talk

Luffy and friends were sailing along, continuing their journey after they left Syrup Village.

Usopp had just painted the new logo of their crew onto the ship's sail. Their crew would now be known as the Strawhat Pirates, hence the big straw-hat sitting atop the skull and cross bones. Now, Usopp was tinkering with the cannon that came with Merry and was trying to get it's aim to work.

Nami was lying in a beach chair, soaking up some rays, while sipping on some lemonade. She looked deep in thought but decided to not think about it too much as she yawned and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth and lulled off to sleep.

Zoro was doing the same thing as he was leaning up against the rail, Wadö resting on his shoulder while his arm was wrapped protectively around it.

Kuro was, surprisingly, relaxing on a chair while reading a novel. He seemed less stressed as he was calmly sipping on some tea that he made a few minutes ago. He was really happy that he made the decision to join Luffy's crew as he found this a lot calmer than having to plan a single action that was years ahead.

Luffy however, was doing something that surprised everyone. Instead of running around and making noise like the idiot everyone thought he would be… he was quiet and calm. Luffy was doing a hand stand with one hand, his body straight and had his eyes closed. He was meditating. If anyone else had seen this they would think he was sleeping somehow in a very awkward position. He still had no shirt on, for Nami still hadn't fixed it yet.

Usopp saw Luffy and began snickering. He crept up so he was standing behind Luffy's back. He lunged forward, intending on tackling Luffy.

However, he was in for a surprise as he fazed right through Luffy and landed face first into the deck.

If one could see Luffy's face they'd see a sly smile plastered on his face while his eyes remained closed while meditating.

Zoro was awake to see Usopp's fail and burst out laughing.

Usopp got up and glared at Zoro, but then a devious smile graced his lips as he went into his bag and grabbed out an egg. While Zoro was laughing he didn't notice Usopp readying his slingshot and firing an egg that was directed towards him. The egg splattered all over Zoro's face and now, it was Usopp's turn to laugh as Zoro was trying to wipe the egg off of his face.

Zoro got up and began charging at Usopp as Usopp ran away and was heading towards the living quarters.

While Zoro and Usopp were fighting, Kuro had gone inside the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink and was walking out.

As he was walking out he almost bumped into Usopp who barged in the living quarters/kitchen with a terrified look. The next thing he saw was a fist coming out of nowhere and socking him in the face.

Who did that fist belong to? None other than Zoro who barely missed Usopp.

Now, Kuro was seething with rage and you could almost make out steam coming off of him.

Zoro saw that he was clearly upset and made a break for it along with Usopp.

Kuro immediately gave chase to them as they ran back out onto the deck.

All of the noise they were making caused Nami to wake up and one thing was clear, Nami is never in a good mood after being woken up from a nap.

"Would you guys shut up! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Nami screamed as she got over to the three in an instant and pummelled them into the deck.

"That's what you get for waking up my nap!" Nami fumed.

"Nami's scary…" They all groaned.

"What was that!?" Nami yelled.

"N-Nothing!" They all replied.

Luffy saw this and burst out laughing while still remaining in his hand stand position.

"Shut up this is all your fault!" Usopp yelled.

Soon the three of them went up to Luffy to give them a piece of his mind.

Zoro went in for a punch aiming to knock Luffy down, but Luffy quickly dodged by doing the splits. Usopp soon followed by trying to hit Luffy's legs, trying to knock him off balance but Luffy quickly stood on his hands as his legs were now hovering a few feet above the ground. (Similar to break dancers) Kuro trying to kick Luffy in the chest but Luffy quickly twirled his legs as he knocked Kuro down.

This repeated for a good 10 minutes, Kuro, Zoro and Usopp all trying to hit Luffy while Luffy gracefully dodged all their attacks.

Kuro, Zoro and Usopp were now panting heavily as they leaned against the railing catching their breath.

"Hahaha, that was some good practice, too bad you guys got tired though! Luffy – 1, Crew – 0."

"Urusai!" The three yelled in unison.

Suddenly a fist came down and knocked Luffy down into the deck while he was distracted.

"And now that's Nami – 1, Luffy – 0." Nami said while standing over Luffy triumphantly.

"Alright… you got me." Luffy said as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"And put on a damn shirt!" Nami yelled as she noticed Luffy was still shirtless.

"I can't! You still haven't fixed it yet!" Luffy yelled back.

Nami let out a deep sigh and then began walking into her room. "Well are you coming or not, I'm fixing your shirt now." Nami said while looking over her shoulder back at Luffy.

Luffy nodded and ran after Nami into her room.

When they were both inside, Nami finished making sewing Luffy's shirt back together in 30 minutes.

"Thanks Nami!" Luffy had put his shirt on and was about to walk out onto the deck.

"Wait Luffy…" Luffy stopped and turned around to face Nami.

"Can I ask you…? Why did you even help me…? I mean you didn't even know me…" Nami asked while looking at the floor.

"Well because I wanted to, simple as that." Luffy gave his large, toothy grin.

"But, I mean you had to have a reason…" Nami still wasn't convinced.

"I don't know… I guess you kind of remind me of someone." Luffy plainly stated.

"Oh?" Nami pressed on.

" Yeah, she had gorgeous, long orange hair. The most beautiful blue eyes you could ever see, and the most soothing voice that always lulled me to sleep."

"Wow… she must have been very important to you." Nami said looking down.

"Of course she is! She's my big sister. Shishishi." Luffy grinned sheepishly.

"You have a sister?!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Soooo, Not my best work, but yeah, are you shocked :D? Luffy's Sister is an Oc Character I have been imagining for a while now and I decided to include her into my story. Anyways, I don't think this update deserves much reviews since it was so short (unless it's all hate) but I'll ask you guys to leave a little suggestion or comment if you have time :) You could also leave me a full blown review giving my constructive feedback if you feel like being a boss. Anyways, until next time... buh bye!**


	9. Baratie

**A/N: HOLLLLLY HELLLL ANOTHER CHAPTER! XD Yea, I'm really sorry guys about the delay on the update, but exams have been a pain in the ass. But! A new semester just started and I'm going to have a little more free time, so expect more frequent updates :). Well yea... I just wrote this chapter in a couple of days, so don't be too mean :P**

* * *

Nami was shocked.

"Is it not normal for me to have a sister?" Luffy tilted his head.

"No, I was just a little surprised to hear you have a sister. Someone related to you must be a monster." she gawked.

"Shishishi. Believe me, you have no idea." He grinned like a maniac.

"I have a sister too you know." She smiled.

"Aren't sisters the best? They are always looking out for you. And now we have something in common." Luffy smiled as he went out the door.

"I guess we do…" She returned the smile as she followed after Luffy.

* * *

-Out on Deck-

"Oi Usopp! What are you doing?" Luffy walked up to Usopp who was tinkering with the ship's cannon.

"I'm about to test the ship's cannon by shooting it over at those rocks." Usopp pointed to the outcrop of rocks that were about half a kilometre away from the ship.

"Here watch." Usopp lit up a match to fire the cannon.

At that same moment Luffy sensed that there were people at the outcrop of rocks and the cannon… just… fired… at them…

'_Whatever, I'll just blame it on Usopp when they angrily come aboard.' _Luffy shrugged and walked away into the kitchen, feeling hungry.

* * *

-In the Kitchen-

Luffy and Usopp were talking about positions as Usopp was trying to get the position of captain from Luffy but failing… miserably…

"Whatever, I'll let you have that position but if you screw up I'll replace you." said Usopp.

"That's fine… Anyways I've been thinking, to go to the grand line we would need one more position to fill… I was thinking along the lines of a cook." He explained.

"That's a pretty good idea; I'll do it if you pay me." Nami said as she was writing things down in her notebook.

"Alright! Our next crewmember is going to be a cook!" Luffy exclaimed.

The next thing the group heard was the sound of a barrel smashing and someone yelling profanities.

"Come out you filthy pirates!" The person exclaimed, by which the crew deemed to be a man as his voice was low.

Luffy walked outside and looked down at the person with a blank expression. The man had what looked to be a sabre in his hand and he didn't look like he was in a talking mood. Luckily, Luffy didn't give a damn and began interrogating the perpetrator.

"Who the hell are you and why did you smash our barrels?" he asked as he saw their water supply lying all over the deck.

"Shut up! It doesn't matter who I am!" with that, the man charged at Luffy, still pissed off.

Luffy was not amused as the intruder broke a guard railing.

Nami and Usopp were looking through the door window and were watching the whole exchange.

"There's only one...? I feel sorry for the guy" Nami inquired as she saw the man trying to attack Luffy but miserably failing.

"I've killed a countless number of pirates in my day, but you… a no name pirate dares to try and kill my partner?" The man was still throwing a bitch fit as Luffy was just side stepping all the attacks coming his way.

Luffy now knew that this man was probably one of the two people he sensed at that outcropping where Usopp fired the cannon. Not wanting to sell Usopp out, mainly because Usopp didn't know what the hell he did, Luffy just did the next best thing that came to his mind… play dumb.

"What are you talking about? I don't who you are… but stop damaging our ship!" Luffy yelled as he grabbed the man and threw him against the wall.

The man went face first into the wall and fell onto his back. Just at that moment Zoro walked out of the cabin and saw what all the commotion was about. However when he saw who was lying on the deck he was surprised.

"Oi, Johnny is that you?" he asked looking down at the man.

The man looked up to see Zoro standing on the balcony. He immediately flipped over to get a better look at him.

"Zo-Zoro-aniki!" he exclaimed.

"Why are you on a pirate ship aniki?"

"Wait… where's Yosaku? Isn't he with you?" Zoro asked.

Johnny began explaining what happened and rushed over to the side of the ship. Zoro followed after and gasped at what he saw. There, lying in a small boat was a man who seemed to be suffering from some sort of illness, he had pale blue skin and several of his teeth had fallen out.

"Y-Yosaku is... " Johnny began with tears running down his face.

All Zoro could do there was put a hand Johnny's shoulder and hope for the best.

-After they brought Yosaku on deck-

"He seems ill, what happened?" He asked.

"He was perfectly fine until a while ago... Then he grew pale and his teeth started falling out... I don't know what to do..." Johnny was on the verge of tears as he looked at his old friends weak form.

"His old wounds started to bleed and he lost some of his teeth, I didn't know what to do... so I took him to that rocky outcrop over there to let him rest, but... then your ship fired a cannonball at us... "

Usopp's jaw dropped about a foot. He definitely was not expecting anybody to be there, and now this was all his fault. He immediately put his feet together and bowed.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed as he had his head bowed.

"If all problems could be solved with a simple apology, we wouldn't need the police... Isn't that right?... Partner!" Johnny cried as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Aniki... is Yosaku going to die?" Johnny asked out of desperation. He wanted reassurance, any reassurance that would tell him that Yosaku wasn't going to die.

"Pfft... Relax, he isn't going to die." Nami said as she walked up to Yosaku to check on him.

"I agree with Nami, from the symptoms you've told me, it's mostly likely that your friend here has scurvy." Luffy explained as he was standing there the entire time.

"Huh Luffy? How'd you know?" Nami asked.

"My teacher taught me the basics of survival and the most common diseases that people encounter while at sea, and he taught me how to treat them." He explained.

"From all these stories you've been telling us about your teacher he seems like one hell of a guy." she said.

"Haha, you don't even know the half of it. Anyways, back to the scurvy issue, back in the day sailors couldn't carry around fresh fruit so many people had succumbed to the illness known as scurvy due to lack of vitamin C. However, now that it's possible to keep food fresh on ships, people are not falling ill to this disease anymore. Your friend here just needs some fruit and he's good to go... Oi Ussop, go into the storage, there should be some lemons there, bring some out and start squeezing the juice into Yosaku's mouth." Luffy, surprisingly had full control of the situation and knew how to handle it. After spending so much time with Shanks he learned very useful tips and tricks to surviving out on sea including basic first-aid.

Usopp ran into the cabin and returned with a bucket full of lemons and immediately began squeezing the juices into Yosaku's mouth.

"You sure seem to know your stuff when it comes to medical issues." Nami hypothesized.

"Nah, I just know the basics of survival, I'm nowhere near qualified to handle my own patients... this little experience just reminded me that we need a doctor don't we?" Luffy grinned.

"Baka, doctors are one of the more important parts of a crew... how could you forget to find one?" She scowled.

"Haha, it's okay, we'll find one when we find one." He grinned while rubbing the back of his head.

"Jeez, to think, being the captain and all you would be more responsible." She shook her head at him.

"Whatever, it's fine now." he turned to Johnny.

"It will probably take your friend here about 2 or 3 days to completely recover." As Luffy finished explaining the topic of their discussion rose up off the deck and stood up.

"Or it will take about 5 seconds... He's probably still not completely recovered though." Luffy said with a sweatdrop.

Johnny and Yosaku were now running around like madmen screaming their heads off in joy. They stopped there tomfoolery and turned towards the crew in a very professional stance.

"My name is Johnny..."

"And I'm Yosaku."

"And we're the bounty hunters..." they said in unison.

"Zoro-aniki used to be one of us... but to think the infamous pirate hunter has become a pirate himself."

"It's nice to see you guys again." Zoro held out his hand and Johnny grabbed it. Yosaku went to grab it as well but he then stumbled and fell on the ground knocked out cold.

"Yosaku!" Johnny screamed.

"Like I said before, it's going to take him 2 to 3 days to recover completely." Luffy sweatdropped. "Lets bring him inside an let him rest." Luffy picked him up and brought him into the cabin and set him down on the bed.

* * *

-Later that night-

"Let this be a lesson to all of us, this could happen at anytime during our journey." Nami explained while writing things down into a notebook.

"Yeah, things like this usually happen in long trips." Zoro agreed.

"But we can't just rely on luck alone... we need someone that is good at controlling diets." she said.

"Hmm... I guess that falls under the cooks role..." Luffy had a thoughtful look on his face. "Guess that means we need a sea cook."

"If you're looking for a sea cook, I know exactly where to find one." Johnny intervened.

"Oh and where would that be?" Luffy asked, fully interested.

"It's near the grand line, and the guy that aniki has been looking for, Hawk Eye Mihawk is also around those parts." He explained.

Luffy quirked and eyebrow when he heard Mihawk's name. Shanks had told him many stories of the encounters him and Mihawk had, like the daily duels they would get into or the drinking contests that they had regularly (Shanks somehow always won). There was even this one story that he was told, where Shanks and Mihawk went to a rib fest on an island and they woke up the next day, naked in the woods with nothing but rib-bone necklaces around their necks and sauce everywhere.

Luffy had to suppress a laugh as he remembered that last story, for a shchibukai... Mihawk is supposedly one hell of a guy when it comes to partying.

"It's direction is north north-east!" Johnny pointed to the direction. And with that, the crew prepared for the next part of their journey, to find a sea cook and get him/her to join their crew.

* * *

-Several hours later-

"I think I see it!" Usopp shouted from the crows nest.

"There it is!... The floating restaurant... Baratie!" Johnny shouted.

Everyone gasped as they saw the classy ship that was floating just a few hundred meters away.

"Whadda ya think guys? Pretty cool huh?"

Inside the cabin, Yosaku had woken up and he ventured out onto the deck to see what the commotion was about. Turns out that they had just reached a high-class restaurant and they were planning to stay. By now he had fully recovered, so why not go out and have some grub? He began drooling at the thought of all that delicious food just waiting for him.

Just then, a marine ship sounded its bells and was sailing alongside the going merry.

"I smell trouble..." Zoro inquired.

"You don't say, Zoro..." Luffy joked.

Johnny was quietly inching away as soon as he saw the marine ship and was finding his way to the cabin where Yosaku was.

A silhouette appeared onto the deck of the marine ship.

"Hmm... I've never seen your pirate mark before... I'm the marine Lieutenant, Iron Fist Fullbody!" The man exclaimed, crashing his fist down onto the railing. "Who is your captain? Show yourself!" He yelled to the group of misfits infront of him.

"I'm right here, so what do you want?" Luffy said while stepping forward.

"You guys seem like a pack of morons to me..." he said and noticed two figures hiding behind the cabin door. "Although... I have seen those two before. You claim to be pirate hunters don't you?" He taunted the two pirate hunters.

"N-Nani?" They both exclaimed and came out from hiding.

"It looks like you finally caught yourselves some pirates." He taunted some more.

"We are..." Johnny began and reached into his coat pocket. "I'll show you just what is we pirate hunters do!" He threw a handful of what looked to be wanted posters all over the deck. He was trying to prove to the Lieutenant that they were the real deal and were not just some lame joke.

One of the posters had caught Nami's attention and she bent down to pick it up.

"What's all this?" Nami asked as she picked up the poster.

"These are all people with bounties on their heads, Nami Ane-san." Johnny noticed that she was holding a certain wanted poster and began sweating a little.

"It means that if we get 'em, we'd get the money offered on their wanted poster." he explained some more.

"Isn't it great business Ane-san?" Yosaku joined their conversation as well.

Johnny quickly shut him up as he saw that Nami was clearly upset. His theory was proven as Nami quickly scrunched up the poster and walked away.

Luffy was observing everything and saw what happened, he knew Nami saw Arlong's wanted poster. However, now was not the time to talk to her about it, having everyone around here listening would just make her mad and not help at all, he knew that. So, he decided that he'd talk to her when they were alone to give her privacy.

By now, Fullbody was walking off the deck, with a beautiful woman. He turned to a marine. "This ship is an eye sore... sink it." The marine saluted and followed out the command.

As the cannonball was being prepared to fire Luffy jumped onto the railing to where the trajectory point was, or where he thought it would be.

The cannonball fired and a ball of steel came hurtling towards the going Merry. Luffy, having honed reflexes, turned his arm into water and let the cannonball phase into his arm. He turned his other arm towards a random direction and redirected the cannonball through his body and out that arm. However, the random direction he redirected the cannonball to happened to be the Baratie... '_Shit! I'm stupid...'_

* * *

-Inside the restaurant-

"Head Chef Zeff! Are you okay!?" a cook asked to a man that was lying down in a smoldering heap.

"I'm okay..." He said while getting up and dusting himself off. "Get back to work this instant!" He grabbed his _extremely__ large_ chef hat and placed it back on his head.

"But... Chef..."

"YOU! Don't make me lose my temper!" Blood began staining the base of his hat where his head was. "Our only duty is to cook for our guests...! Are you trying to ruin our restaurant?" he readjusted his _extremely_ large mustache (the thing was like 2 meters wide).

* * *

-Later-

Luffy was being dragged by two chefs into the room where the cannonball hit and where the head chef was.

"We've got him, Chef!"

They threw him inside and left so the head chef could decide on what to do.

Luffy immediately bowed his head and said sorry. However he then noticed that the person he was bowing to had a peg leg.

"AH! Your leg!" He cried. He still had some things to work on... Like staying calm after being caught...

"Idiot!" The chef yelled as he slammed his good foot into Luffy's face.

"This didn't happen to me just now..." He explained as Luffy calmed down.

"What? Oh... so it wasn't me?"

"HOWEVER! I'm still injured... medical and repair bills are going to be expensive." He exclaimed with a sigh as he leaned back onto his bed.

"I'm not going to bargain with you on that..." Luffy replied.

The chef quirked an eyebrow in interest.

"But... I have no money!" he said truthfully.

"Heh... that's truly unfortunate... But... since you have no money, you'll have to work it off then." The chef said with a devious smirk.

"Oh sure, I can do that!"

"You'll have to work here for one year."

"O-one year...?"

* * *

-On the Merry-

"Luffy sure is taking a long time..." Usopp inquired.

"Yeah..." Nami agreed.

"If he'd just change his personality, this sort of thing would never happen... He's too honest for his own good." She sighed.

-Inside the restaurant-

What appeared to be a waiter was walking towards a table with a wine glass. He stopped by a table which hosted the marine lieutenant that the Strawhats encountered earlier and the beautiful woman he walked off with. The waiter began pouring some wine into each glass.

"Look. Isn't that guy over there lieutenant Fullbody?" One of the diners said.

"Wow, you're pretty amazing, everyone is looking at you." The woman inquired.

"Nonsense... they're just admiring your admiring." He replied smoothly. "A toast... to your beauty." He held out his glass with which the woman replied by clinking glasses and taking a sip from their glasses.

"Hey waiter! This taste..." He smelled the wine. "This fragrance... It's the fragrance of Mitqueo City, in the north. A bit sour, and a bit spicy. Wurzburger Stein! Right, waiter?" He exclaimed. By now the entire was listening with interested ears.

The 'waiter' took off the cloth from the wine bottle. "Sorry, but it's not... Sir." He took a spoon and placed it in the lieutenants hand. "Your soup's getting cold. Please enjoy it while it's still hot." He said as he walked away.

"By the way, I'm the assistant head chef, Sanji, not a waiter." He turned his head to talk to them as he walked away. "All the waiters ran away after what happened yesterday."

The woman began giggling as Sanji finally disappeared. Fullbody lowered his head in embarrassment. The entire restaurant had to try and keep in their laughter for fear of Fullybody going into butt mad mode. Truth be told, Fullybody was very butt hurt and he wanted revenge.

"Discouraged?" The woman asked to Fullybody. "Cuz' of the wine?"

"A little..." He still had his head down. "My tongue's a bit numb today..." He tried to cover up his embarrassing act. The woman only continued to giggle further.

-Upstairs in the staff quarters-

"One week, please!" Luffy held out a finger.

"Heh, what did you say?" the chef continued to smirk more.

"Two weeks!" Luffy now held out two fingers.

"Hey! You ruined the restaurant, _and_ injured the head chef!" The chef leaned forward to use his extremely tall chef's hat to bonk Luffy on the head. "Do you think you can make up for that in just two weeks?"

"Then it's decided! Three weeks!"

"No way!" He began spinning and kicked Luffy. Of course, Luffy was caught off guard and wasn't ready for the oncoming attack so he crashed into the wall.

Luffy got up from the rubble and began dusting off his hat. "I've waited and trained for 10 whole years to become a pirate... There's no way I'm staying here for one year! Then it's final... I'll work one week here. That's my final decision."

"Oh... you're that much in a hurry to become a pirate eh?" He began walking towards Luffy. "Well then, how 'bout this. Instead of one year, you give me one of your legs." He held out a hacksaw as it glistened in the sunlight.

'Time to screw with this guy' Luffy thought.

"Alright, that's pretty easy." Luffy took the saw from his hands and chopped his leg off.

"Good Oda, boy! I was just joking, what have you done!" He backed away while looking in shock.

"Hahaha, so was I!" Luffy turned his chopped off leg into water and it formed back onto his body.

"Ho... So you ate a devil's fruit. Huh? Which one?" He asked on with interest plastered on his face.

"The Mizu-Mizu no Mi, I'm a water man" Luffy turned his hand into water to demonstrate.

"That is a pretty powerful devil fruit you have there boy. How in the world did you find one of the Logias in the East Blue of all places?"

"From my old buddy Shanks of course, shishishi." he grinned sheepishly.

"Now my question is how the hell do you know Red-Haired Shanks?" Zeff was really surprised, a kid with a Logia ability randomly appears in the East Blue of all places and now he has relations with a Yonkou, what is to come of this era?

"Shanks ported in my home town for a year and I got to know him better. He found on an Akuma no Mi on one of his voyages and I accidentally ate it. Shishishi." he took of his hat and began staring at it thoughtfully. "Then, before he was about to leave, he intrusted me with his hat, his treasure, and we made a promise... That I would return his hat to him when I become a great pirate, and this hat has been my treasure ever since." He left the part out about Shanks training him because that information was best left unrevealed to people other than his nakama.

"That is some story there kid, but it doesn't matter, you're still working for one year to pay this all of" He screamed and attempted to kick Luffy again, but this time Luffy as prepared and his kick just phased right through him.

"ShiShi, not this time Ossan" Luffy stuck his tongue out.

"Heh, why are you so hellbent on only working for one week?"

"I already told you... and besides, The damage that I'm going to cause is going to make you want to throw me out maybe even before 1 week." He grinned devilishly.

"Ha, whatever, we'll see what happens... now go downstairs and get to work, we'll see if your threat holds true." he pointed towards the stairs.

"You... are... on, Ossan" Luffy stormed downstairs ready to tear... shit... up...

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it :) And I think I'm going to be working on a mini story, introducing Luffy's sister and whatnot. It's going to be set later into the story, so there could be spoilers :P. Also! I plan on working on the Shaboady, Impel Down and Marine ford Arcs of this story right after the mini story is completed. The plots for those have been stuck on my mind for ageeeessss and I just have to get them done. So, if I don't update this story very often, just remember that it hasn't been forgotten and probably never will, I'm just trying to get these thoughts out of my head and onto text. Well, Anyways! Hope you guys enjoyed this update and feel free to review to let me know what you thought :) or leave some criticism :P **

**P.S. - The whole Mihawk and the rib fest thing is actually a funny story. Since I'm a vegetarian in real life, my friends are always like, on your eighteenth birthday Viraj, you are going to try some meat for once in your life. And one of my friends great idea was to take me to a rib fest, only for me to wake up 24 hours later in the woods naked with nothing but a rib bone necklace around my neck and packets of barbeque sauce everywhere. It was probably one of the funniest things I've heard in a while XD.  
**


	10. The Cook

**A/N: Crap guys, I'm sorry! I had test after test and assignment after assignment it was overbearing X.X. But I tried and I came out with this monstrosity, it may not be much but it's all I could put out right now. I'll try putting out better/longer chapters more often but I had to come out with something, I hadn't updated for months now. So don't hate me if this sucks ;P.**

* * *

As he walked down the stairs from the crew quarters he noticed some commotion happening at a certain table. He observed what appeared to be the same marine that ordered an assault on his ship, the woman he was with, and some blonde guy dressed in a suit, he assumed that was the waiter. He raised an eyebrow in interest and simply observed the events from atop the stairs.

The marine stomped on a bug while the waiter was walking away and placed it in his soup. Luffy noticed a sly smirk on the mans face as he called for the waiter again, rather loudly, probably trying to get the entire restaurants attention. The waiter turned around and walked over towards the table once again.

"Didn't I already mention that I'm _not _a waiter," the man sighed. However the man quickly ignored the marine as he saw the beautiful woman dining with him. "Though I can see that you've got great taste when it comes to your company," he grabbed the lady's hand. "So what do you say miss? Care to ditch this guy and have some wine with me?"

Fullbody slammed his hand on the table looking quite upset. "Oi! Does this restaurant serve bug soup to is customers?" He pointed towards the bug that he put in his soup.

"Bugs?" The man questioned as he looked at the soup.

"Then what is this bug in soup?!" He questioned. 'That should do the trick...'

"I'm very sorry sir, but I don't know either," he replied back with a smirk. "I'm not much of an expert on bugs," his smirk widened as the entire restaurant broke out into a fit of giggles and laughs, obviously the blonde man had won this battle of wits.

Fullybody was obviously not taking the defeat in stride as he was clenching his teeth and clutching the table sheets. He was like that for a couple of seconds until he finally snapped. "STOP MOCKING ME!" He shouted as he brought his iron fist upon the table and broke it in half.

* * *

-With the crew-

The commotion could be heard outside, as Zoro, Nami and Usopp had docked outside no a little ferry boat. They were going to see how Luffy was doing, until they heard what to them, sounded like a table breaking.

* * *

-Back Inside-

The blonde man was now kneeling on the ground clutching the soup that had spilled over. "If you had simply picked the bug out, it would have been edible... I spent three full days and nights preparing this soup..." He was clearly pissed, a shadow was covering his face so one couldn't see his expression, but his tone of voice showed that he was not too happy. To add insult to injury, Fullbody stomped on his hand and began twisting his foot.

"Do you think you should be using such a tone against a customer?" He added, which wasn't helping the situation at all.

Luffy could clearly see that the blonde man was upset, and he didn't even have to use haki to notice the deadly aura coming off of him. "Can money... fill your stomach?" He asked the marine with clear venom in his voice. "Nani?" was only the marines reply. "I said... Can money fill your stomach!"

Then, in an instant, the blonde man was twirling his legs while on his hands, it seemed pretty stupid to the people in the restaurant but Luffy was not so ignorant. He saw what he was doing and he was fairly impressed. The fight was over soon after, as the chef had landed several kicks to the guys head and knocked him out. He was now holding him in the air by the neck.

Under all the commotion, no one noticed Zoro, Nami and Usopp walk into the restaurant. They were surprised when they came in and the first thing they saw was some blonde guy holding up the scumbag that attacked their ship - All bloodied and bruised.

Just then, a fairy large man came out of the hallway leading to the restrooms. He had a small rope tied around his head and a basic uniform with an apron. He seemed pretty upset as his face was contorted and he pointed his finger accusingly.

"Hey, you're at it again, Sanji!?" He began walking toward the chef, who Luffy now assumed was Sanji. "What are you doing to our customer? Isn't that a marine lieutenant?" He yelled, angered.

"Gotta problem, you shitty cook? And don't talk to me that way." He replied smoothly.

"A shitty cook like you has no right calling me _shitty_. To a restaurant, customers are everything! What are you thinking, beating up our precious customers?"

"Customer or not, it's no different. This guy not only ruined our food, he also insulted the chef, right to his face!" He dropped the man to the floor, whom let out a groan as he reached the ground. "That's why I thought I should teach him a lesson."

"What is with this restaurant... Do you treat all your customers like this? How does it even stay in business?! I'll destroy it... your precious little restaurant, I'll destroy it! I'll contact my superiors!" Fullbody exclaimed from his slumped position.

"Is that so... guess I can't let you leave her alive..." He began walking up to Fullbody, ever so slowly each step felt like an hour for Fullbody as he saw his approaching doom. However, the other chefs came running and suppressed Sanji so he couldn't move. The chefs yelled at Sanji to stop.

"Let me go! He started it!" He yelled in protest. "The bastard started it!" He continued his struggle against the chefs. "Just who do you think you are, huh!?" He was clearly pissed, the glare he sent to Fullbody was proof of that.

Deciding he wanted to get off the sidelines, Luffy made his move. He walked down the stairs toward the commotion, each passing step bringing him ever so closer to his target. Fullbody was unaware of the approaching danger, he was too busy paying attention to Sanji that he didn't even notice Luffy sneak up beside him.

"Hey, you're the asshole that shot a cannonball at my ship." Startled, Fullbody turned to his left to see the same boy with a strawhat standing in front of him.

"What do you want kid? Get lost!" He yelled, he was in no condition to fight anyone right now.

"I just want some payback for that cannonball you shot at my ship." Luffy cracked his knuckles with a malicious grin on his face. Before Fullbody could respond, he was met with a quick fist to the face sending him flying across the restaurant.

"Ah, that's better." Luffy grinned. The entire restaurant was taken aback, including the chefs.

"Who are you!?" Yelled Patty, the large man.

"I'm Monkey D. Lufffy, I was the one who did the damage on your ship earlier, well it wouldn't have happened if this marine guy didn't decide to attack my ship first. I'll be working here for a week to repay the damages."

"Okay kid, but remember the one rule that we follow here... Customers are GODS, got that?" Patty questioned.

"What kind of dumb rule is that? If a customer like that jackass shows up, I'm not just gonna let him step all over me, I don't work under anyone's orders but my own... got that?" Luffy taunted, obviously not liking the idea of anyone giving him orders.

"Well then I will have teach you a lesson in discipline!" Patty yelled as he swung at Luffy.

Luffy simply blocked it with his forearm and pushed Patty's arm back right at him. "I'd like to see you try and fight me and live to tell the tale." He smirked as he began walking towards his crew.

Everyone in the room was in shock at what just happened. How could that skinny little kid fight off that mini-giant?

He got to his crew with a great idea in mind. "Hey guys, I think I just found ourselves a cook. Shishishi." He pointed towards the blonde guy.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Yeah, give me all the hate you want. This is the best I could do with such little time. Though I'm gonna try and finish the Arlong park arc and then go onto the Shaboady - Marineford arcs, just because the ideas of them have been stuck in my head and I need to get them onto paper, or online in this case :P But yeah, leave me reviews, criticism is welcomed with open arms and I will try and update whenever I can :D PEACE!**

**P.S. - Holy shit! 50,000+ views total and 200+ reviews AND 300+ follows and favorites. You guys are the best, I'm literally crying right now :')**


End file.
